Sehun Ziyu and Luhan
by Lulu Baby 1412
Summary: Sehun baru bercerai dan menempati apartemen barunya bersama Ziyu sang anak. Tiba-tiba timbul perasaan tertarik pada tetangganya sendiri yang ternyata Gay, Luhan. YAOI/HUNHAN/RatedM/Parenting/CHAPTER 5 UP!
1. Prolog

**Tittle : Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**Rated : M**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family**

**Cast : Sehun, Luhan, Ziyu, Haowen, other**

**Disclaimer : Terinspirasi komik karya Kitazawa Kyou –**_mangaka yaoi favorit author_** .**

**Summary :** _Oh Sehun, duda tampan baru bercerai dari istrinya. Ziyu anaknya sangat menyukai tetangga baru mereka yang ternyata seorang gay, Luhan. Sebagai tetangga, Luhan kerap membantu Sehun dan tidak tau mengapa setiap kali Luhan disampingnya Sehun merasa ada desiran hangat didadanya._

**Warn : YAOI! BED SCENE! MATURE CONTENT! **

_**Prolog**_

"_Daddy! Orang ini terluka, kita harus menolongnya kan?"_

"_Hah?!"_

"_Kau tidak pernah menjadi orang tua, Luhan! Jadi kau tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku sebagai orang tua Ziyu!"_

"_M-maafkan aku…"_

"_Ahh, Sehun!"_

"_Aku mencintaimu…" "Aku juga mencintaimu…"_

"_Tidak masalah, karena aku memilikimu disampingku. Luhan"_

"_Ziyu bilang tidak mau bertemu dengan Mommy lagi, sekarang Lulu Mama Ziyu…"_

"_Satu-satunya yang kusukai hanya kau, Sehun-sshi"_

"_Keluargamu aneh Ziyu! Mana mungkin laki-laki jadi Mama mu!"_

"_Daddy dan Ziyu suka pada Lulu! Itu kenapa Lulu jadi Mama Ziyu! itu tidak aneh sama sekali, HAOWEN!"_

"_Baba datang…"_

"_Dia bahkan sudah punya anak, Luhan! Dan kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan pria itu!"_

"_Ziyu benci Haowen!"_

"_Aku iri, mereka memang keluarga yang yang sempurna…"_

…

**A/N**

**Halo, apa kabar?**

**Saya minta maaf karena 2 fanfic post nya lama banget gara-gara pas liburan kemarin mendadak modem rusak. -.-**

**Mau post lewat wifi pun tak bisa karena FFN kena internet positif. Jadi terpaksa menunggu sampai liburan selesai baru bisa beli modem baru. LOL**

**Sebagai ganti, selama liburan saya menulis fanfic baru yang sebenarnya sudah tamat saya ketik. Tapi saran dan kritik masih diperlukan. So, jangan lupa review oke?**

**Lanjut? **

**Wassalam**


	2. Chapter 1 : Ziyu's New Mom

**Lulubaby1412**

_present_

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

Chapter 1 : Ziyu's New Mom

…

.

**Sehun POV**

Aku, Oh Sehun. Seorang karyawan perusahaan, baru saja bercerai dengan istriku 4 bulan lalu. Itu memang menyedihkan, tapi aku rasa aku tidak akan kesepian. Selama ada seorang Oh Ziyu –_anakku_- disampingku, waktu akan berjalan dengan cepat.

Di apartemen yang baru kami tempati selama hampir 4 bulan ini kami tinggal sekarang. Hari-hari baru kami lewati berdua dengan tenang dan menyenangkan.

"Apa Ziyu sudah siap sekarang?"

"Yes! Daddy!"

"Okay! Kita berangkat!"

Kugendong Ziyu dan berjalan menuju pintu depan. Tepat setelah aku membuka pintu apartemen ini.

"Selamat pagi! Oh Sehun-_sshi!_"

_Oh ya_, aku lupa menceritakan soal tetanggaku ini. Dia adalah Xi Luhan, _W__ell_ cukup pangil Luhan. Satu-satunya tetangga yang kupunya di gedung apartemen ini.

"Selamat pagi Luhan. Tumben kau berangkat pagi?" tanyaku lalu menurunkan Ziyu yang sudah minta turun setelah melihatnya.

"_Ah_ iya, aku ada kelas pagi hari ini!" jawab Luhan, dia tersenyum lalu menghampiri Ziyu.

"Pagi Lulu! Hari ini Lulu akan menjemputku sepulang sekolah kan?"

Ziyu anakku selalu memanggilnya Lulu. Itu sebutan memang cukup lucu, tapi aku malah takut Luhan akan tidak suka saat pertama kali Ziyu memanggilnya begitu.

"Tentu saja! Jadi anak baik dan tunggu aku oke?"

"_Eum!_ Ziyu akan menunggu Lulu nanti!"

Aku tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Luhan adalah pria baik yang selalu membantuku untuk mengasuh Ziyu. Hampir setiap hari Luhan akan menjemput Ziyu pulang dari taman kanak-kanak. Terkadang Ziyu juga harus menginap di apartemen Luhan jika aku ada lembur. Aku selalu khawatir kalau dia akan kerepotan karena Ziyu cukup lincah.

"Maaf ya, selalu membuatmu repot?" ujarku.

"Tidak, tidak merepotkanku. Mungkin bisa dibilang menyenangkan bermain rumah-rumahan begini dengan anda Sehun-sshi. Hehehe…" Aku tertawa getir saat mendengar jawabannya itu.

Luhan memang baik, tapi yang membuatku merasa tak nyaman dengannya adalah…

Fakta bahwa Luhan adalah seorang, _Gay…_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

**Author POV**

**::Flashback::**

Luhan memanglah seorang gay. Semua fakta itu Sehun dapat jauh hari sejak pertama kali ia datang di apartemen nya bersama Ziyu.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang mungkin akan jadi menyenangkan bagi Sehun dan Ziyu karena mereka akan pindah ke apartemen baru mereka. Tapi mereka berdua harus disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup mengejutkan dari orang yang akan menjadi tetangga baru mereka, Luhan.

"_Dasar idiot!"_

"_Pergi sana! Hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini!"_

"_Apa?!"_

" _Iya! Pergi! Aku muak denganmu!"_

Dan Sehun shock pada hari itu juga, ia bahkan haru menutupi telinga Ziyu. Jangan sampai anaknya yang masih polos itu mendengar umpatan-umpatan dua pria dewasa yang sepertinya sedang bertengkar didepan mereka.

Salah seorang dari keduanya pergi, dan Sehun tak bisa mencegah kedua matanya untuk membulat setelah melihat pemandangan cukup erotis dihadapannya. Seorang pria hanya dengan piyama putih polos duduk diteras koridor apartemen tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Lama memandangi pria itu, Sehun terkejut karena pria itu secara tiba-tiba memandangnya. Pria itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun. Wajah itu terlihat sangat terkejut, padahal dibawahnya seorang bocah yang sepertinya masih berumur 5 tahun itu tenang-tenang saja.

"Ini hanya cara bagaimana gay putus. Cukup aneh bukan? Anggap saja anda tidak pernah melihatnya. _Haha_…" Pria manis itu tertawa getir dan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"_O-oh_, begitu ya. Syukurlah kalau begitu…" Ujar Sehun, ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Bisa-bisa ia gila kalau terus memandangi orang setengah telanjang didepannya itu.

_Well_, saat itu Sehun belum mengenal pria itu sama sekali. Jadi saat pertemuan pertamanya itu, Sehun bahkan menginginkan dirinya untuk menjauh dari pria itu dan berjanji untuk tidak ikut campur dalam kehidupan seseorang didepannya itu. Saat Sehun hendak meninggalkan pria itu, Ziyu yang terlahir sebagai bocah polos baik hati dan selalu ingin menolong orang lain punya pikiran lain.

"Daddy! Orang ini terluka! Kita harus menolongnya kan?"

"Hah?"

Karena tak mau mengecewakan Ziyu, dengan terpaksa Sehun menolong Luhan dan mengobati luka-luka disekujur tubuh-tubuh Luhan.

"Dia memang sering melukaiku!"

"_Ah_, pasti sangat berat bagimu kalau begitu…"

"_Yah_, begitulah. Tapi sekarang aku sudah putus dengannya!"

"Aku pun juga begitu sama. Aku juga baru saja bercerai dengan istriku…"

"Kalau begitu itu juga pasti berat bagi anda, Sehun-_sshi?_"

"Haha, ya begitulah…"

Setelah kejadian aneh itu, mereka menjadi tetangga yang cukup dekat. Sehun mungkin harus mengubah pikirannya tentang Luhan. Walau pria itu seorang gay, tapi dia adalah pemuda yang cukup baik.

**::Flashback end::**

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Malam ini Sehun mengundang Luhan untuk makan malam bersama. Bukan undangan sebenarnya, karena disini yang memasak dan menghidangkan makanan malah Luhan.

"Maaf karena terus-terusan membuatmu repot, Luhan"

"Tidak masalah. Makanan akan terasa lebih enak jika kita makan bersamaan begini" Luhan tersenyum.

Setelah bercerai, Sehun sangat khawatir karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti urusan dapur. Dia senang mengetahui bahwa ternyata selain menyukai anak kecil, Luhan juga pandai memasak dan juga bersih-bersih.

"Aku sangat senang, kau baik sekali Luhan"

"Tentu saja! Kau beruntung karena ada aku, Sehun-sshi!"

Sehun terkekeh geli karena tingkah Luhan yang selalu saja gede rasa alias _GR_. Walaupun begitu ia tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia beruntung memiliki Luhan disini yang selalu membantunya. Luhan begitu baik dan sangat perhatian pada Ziyu.

"Lulu! Lulu! Aku mau makan!"

"Siap! Ziyu mau makan yang mana? Sini biar Lulu suapi?"

Selain baik dan perhatian, entah kenapa Luhan tampak begitu cantik. Jelas sekali kalau Luhan adalah laki-laki, dia punya jakun dilehernya walaupun tidak begitu jelas. Sehun juga yakin kalau diselangkan itu pun pasti ada benda _'itu'_. Tapi kenapa, dimata Sehun, setiap hari Luhan terlihat semakin cantik. Sayang sekali, andai Luhan adalah perempuan pasti Sehun akan… _Ah, sudahlah_.

"Ada apa? Kenapa memandangiku seperti itu, _heumm?_" Luhan menaik-turunkan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"_A-apa?_ Aku tidak melakukannya!"

Sialan, baru saja Sehun tertangkap basah memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan yang….

Tanpa ia sadari, Sehun memang tak menolak pikirannya kalau ia mulai terpesona dan memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang…

_Ah, sudahlah…_

Setelah acara makan malam ala keluarga itu berakhir, Ziyu kekenyangan dan akhirnya tertidur lelap. Sedangkan Sehun segera membantu Luhan untuk mencuci semua perabotan kotor yang mereka gunakan untuk makan malam.

Suara air kran yang mengalir dan gesekan pecah belah yang memecah kesunyian didapur. Sedari tadi Sehun dan Luhan diam tanpa mau membuka pembicaraan sedikit pun. Ini cukup canggung menurut Sehun, ia berdehem sebelum membuka pembicaraan.

"Oh ya Luhan, ngomong-ngomong, kau sangat pandai mengasuh anak-anak. Apa kau benar-benar menyukai mereka?" tanya Sehun. Tangannya mengelap piring-piring basah yang Luhan serahkan padanya.

"Ya! Aku sangat menyukai anak-anak! Terutama Ziyu. Dia sangat lincah dan ceria! Itu membuatku bersemangat setiap harinya!"

"Iya, iya. Dan dia juga sangat manis bukan? Hahaha!"

Luhan tersenyum, ia mematikan kran dan menaruh spons cuci kembali ditempatnya. Wajahnya menerawang kearah lain. Sehun tak bisa bernafas tenang karena Luhan jadi makin cantik jika sedang termangu begitu.

"Selain itu juga. Well, aku gay. Maka dari itu, jelas aku tidak akan pernah bisa mempunyai anak. Itu membuatku sangat menyukai anak-anak…"

Sehun tertegun mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia mengehembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan memandang Luhan prihatin.

"Luhan…"

"Ya?"

"Mulai sekarang, kita bertiga harus lebih sering makan bersama?"

"Tentu!"

_**DEG! DEG! DEG!**_

Melihat Luhan yang seperti ini, membuat Sehun tak bisa menahan detakan jantungnya yang menggila. Senyuman Luhan begitu manis, dia tampak sangat cantik. Surai caramel yang tampak halus itu, membuat Sehun ingin menyentuhnya. Membelainya…

_Sret!_

"Luhan…" "Kau sangat, cantik…"

"Kau akan membuat harapanku semakin banyak jika melakukan hal macam ini Sehun-sshi. Kau tau…"

Sehun baru menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan setelah Luhan mengatakannya. Ia baru saja membelai leher mulus Luhan yang tampak begitu, ah.

"_S-sorry…_"

"_It's f__ine._ Kita harus segera menyelesaikan semua ini. Besok anda harus berangkat pagi-pagi bukan?"

"_I-iya…_"

Setiap kali bersama Luhan, Sehun benar-benar merasakan ada hal yang aneh. Dadanya berdesir dan jantungya berdegup kencang, _aneh…_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Keesokan harinya, Sehun menjemput Ziyu dari sekolah. Anak semata wayangnya itu berlari begitu cepat dan berhambur kepelukannya ketika ia datang ke sekolah Ziyu untuk menjemput. Jarang sekali Sehun punya kesempatan untuk menjemput Ziyu karena ia cukup disibukkan dengan urusan kantor.

"Daddy! Hari ini kita main ke tempat Lulu lagi kan?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Bertemu Luhan lagi?

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa akan terjadi hal yang tidak ia inginkan kalau ia terus bertemu dengan Luhan. Lagi pula, dia sudah terus-terusan merepotkan Luhan, dan Sehun tidak menginginkan itu terjadi.

"Tidak. Kita tidak kesana hari ini…" ujar Sehun dingin. Ia menggenggam tangan Ziyu sebelum anaknya itu berlari menuju apartemen Luhan.

"Kenapa? Ayo kita kesana? Ziyu ingin bermain dengan Lulu!" teriak Ziyu.

"Tidak Oh Ziyu! Kalau kita terus merepotkan dia setiap hari, dia akan merasa terganggu!"

Ziyu menegang mendengar ayahnya marah dan membentaknya. Wajahnya memerah, mata bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Anak 5 tahun itu menatapa ayahnya jengkel dan mulai menangis.

"Stupid Daddy!"

Tepat setelah mengumpati ayahnya untuk pertama kali, Ziyu berlari sambil menangis. Sehun tercengang ketika anaknya berlari menjauh darinya dan mulai menghilang di tikungan komplek.

"Ziyu! Ziyu! Kau mau kemana, nak? Ziyu!"

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Sudah hampir 2 jam sejak Ziyu kabur, dan Sehun masih tak menemukan anaknya itu. Ia sangat menyesal karena telah marah dan membentak Ziyu tadi. Sejak tadi ia mengitari sekitaran komplek gedung apartemennya.

"Ziyu…"

Sehun menangis, air matanya mengalir sejak tadi. Tidak mungkin Ziyu pergi jauh dengan kaki kecilnya, apa dia kecelakaan? Apa ada orang yang menculiknya?

Semua bayangan buruk tentang apa yang terjadi pada Ziyu terus bermunculan dikepala Sehun.

Duda tampan satu anak ini sampai didepan gedung apartemennya. Harapan bahwa Ziyu sudah pulang lah yang sekarang ada dalam benak Sehun.

"Benar juga. Luhan!"

Dengan cepat Sehun berlari menuju apartemen Luhan. Setelah ia ketuk beberapa kali, tetap tak ada jawaban. Sehun segera menelepon, siapa tau…

"_Luhan! Ziyu menghilang! Apa kau tau dia pergi kemana?"_

"_Ziyu…" "…Saat ini ia sedang bersamaku…"_

_**DEG!**_

"_Sejak kapan dia bersamamu?"_

"_Oh, aku menemukannya di taman sekitar 2 jam lalu…"_

"_Apa! __2 jam? Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?__!__"_

"_Maafkan aku…"_

"_Seharusnya kau—!"_

"DADDY!"

Sehun menoleh, suara teriakan Ziyu terdengar jelas dibelakangnya. Dan benar, anaknya itu berdiri dengan wajah kesal disana. Dan Luhan berada tepat dibelakang anak itu.

"Jangan marah!"

"Ziyu!"

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sehun berlari dan langsung meraih anaknya itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia hampir menangis lagi melihat keadaan anaknya yang sepertinya baik-baik saja itu.

"Daddy sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Daddy mencarimu kemana-mana nak!"

"_Umm_, Sehun-_sshi…_"

Sehun menurunkan Ziyu dari gendongannya. Wajahnya tampak dingin setelah mendengar suara Luhan. Dia berjalan dan menghampiri Luhan dengan wajah marah.

_**PLAKK!**_

Tangan besar Sehun mendarat keras diwajah cantik Luhan sampai Luhan terhempas kebelakang. Pemuda manis menunduk dan memegangi sebelah wajahnya yang memanas dan terasa begitu perih.

"_M-maaf…"_

"Kau! Kau tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaan orang tua yang khawatir pada anaknya!..." "…_Tidak_, lebih tepatnya kau tak akan pernah punya anak! Karena itu kau tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku sebagai orang tua Ziyu!"

Luhan merasa ada hal yang menikamnya dari belakang, dan itu sangat tajam. Dadanya sakit mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan. Matanya berkaca-kaca, bahkan dadanya naik turun karena berusaha menahan tangisnya sejak Sehun menamparnya.

"Ya, kau benar…" "Karena aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi orang tua, aku jadi tidak mengerti. Aku sungguh meminta maaf…"

Sehun terdiam, digendongnya Ziyu dan berjalan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Sedangkan Luhan masih terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Dan tepat setelah Sehun masuk, pemuda ini sudah mengeluarkan semua yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

"_D-daddy_. Kenapa Daddy marah pada Lulu? Yang kabur kan Ziyu, Lulu hanya mengantar Ziyu pulang…_hiks_" Ziyu menangis tersedu-sedu. Sehun menatap anaknya itu dan sedikit tercengang. Jangan sampai hal yang terjadi itu…

"Ziyu bilang supaya Lulu tak bilang pada Daddy. Ini salah Ziyu, Dad. _Please_, jangan marah lagi pada Lulu? Ziyu mau minta maaf pada Daddy. Sorry Daddy. _hiks,hiks, hiks…_"

"Ziyu…"

"Maafkan Ziyu, Daddy…"

Sehun memeluk Ziyu erat. Sesekali mengusap punggung kecil Ziyu yang masih sesenggukan didadanya. Bagaimana pun ini bukan salah Ziyu maupun Luhan.

"_It's okay_ Ziyu-ya. Daddy mengerti…"

Yang bersalah disini jelas Sehun sendiri. Dia menyesali perbuatannya pada Luhan. Sehun tahu bahwa ia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu dan mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Luhan, tapi tetap saja ia lakukan. Dan sekarang rasa penyesalannya begitu besar, Luhan begitu baik, tapi dia malah…

"Daddy akan pergi untuk minta maaf pada Luhan. Jadi sekarang Ziyu, _you__ must be a good boy __and__wait here for daddy__ ok__ay__?_"

"_Yes daddy!_ Ziyu akan menunggu disini dan jadi anak yang baik. Ziyu akan menjaga apartemen kita! Jadi, Daddy harus cepat minta maaf dan berbaikan dengan Lulu!"

Sehun memeluk erat Ziyu dan mengecup kepala anaknya. Ia mengusap pelan rambut Ziyu sebelum meninggalkan Ziyu sendirian di apartemen. Entah bagaimana perasaan Luhan disana, Sehun sangat menyesal. Ini bukan salah Luhan sama sekali.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Luhan menunduk dalam setelah mengetahui siapa yang memencet bel apartemennya. Setelah mempersilahkan Sehun duduk, dia hanya duduk diam didepan Sehun. Pipi kirinya memerah, Sehun menyesal setelah melihat bagian itu diwajah Luhan.

"Luhan…" "_A-aku_ minta maaf tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kau menemukan dan mengantarnya pulang, tapi aku bahkan tidak berterimakasih padamu. Aku minta maaf…"

Luhan membuang wajahnya, air matanya mengalir saat mendengar ucapan maaf Sehun. Entah mengapa itu terjadi, Luhan merasa Sehun benar-benar menyakitinya dari luar dan dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tidak menghubungimu…" Luhan menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Sehun.

"Luhan…" "Tolong lihat aku saat kita berbicara!"

Sehun tertegun saat mengangkat dagu Luhan, hatinya mencelos melihat wajah Luhan. Wajah cantik yang seharusnya penuh dengan senyuman itu tampak menyedihkan. Air mata membasahi pipi Luhan yang memerah. Luhan bahkan tampak lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan saat ia putus dengan pacarnya dulu. Sehun semakin tak bisa menahan dirinya.

_**GREPP!**_

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Luhan hendak melapaskan diri, tapi Sehun menahannya dengan kuat.

"Sehun-_sshi!_ T-tolong lepaskan aku…"

"Tidak! Aku sungguh minta maaf. Maukah kau memaafkanmu?" Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tolong berhenti. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya, jika anda melakukan hal semacam ini, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin berharap pada anda…"

"Kau salah! Akulah yang justru berharap lebih padamu, Luhan!" "Aku selalu tak bisa menahan perasaanku jika kau disampingku. Aku, mencintaimu…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu…"

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Lama saling berdiam diri dan saling menatap, Sehun melihat kedua bola mata Luhan yang tampak berbinar-binar. Perlahan, Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan yang memerah karena tangannya sendiri tadi. Luhan sedikit merintih saat tangan besar Sehun mengusap pelan pipinya, perih sekali.

"_Cantik…"_

Sehun terus memandangi wajah Luhan tanpa berkedip sekejap pun. Sekarang dia tau bahwa Luhan memang sangatlah mempesona. Bola mata yang berbinar dengan bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung mancungnya yang meruncing kecil, rahangnya yang pendek menekuk kotak nyaris bulat, bibir tipis merah muda yang sangat…

"Kau sangat cantik, Luhan…" Suara Sehun bergetar. Tangannya sudah mulai beranjak menuju tengkuk Luhan. Ia mendekat dan mengecup bibir menggoda Luhan perlahan.

Ini mungkin bukan ciuman pertama Sehun, tapi ini adalah kali pertama ia mencium laki-laki. Ya, laki-laki cantik yang ia cintai.

Kecupan-kecupan lembut yang hangat mulai berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar menggairahkan saat Luhan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dileher Sehun, sesekali tangannya meremas dan mengacak rambut dark brown Sehun.

"_Mmhh…"_

Lenguhan yang lolos dari bibir Luhan barusan membuat libido Sehun meningkat. Tangannya yang cekatan sudah mulai menggerayangi daerah-daerah sensitive bagian tubuh Luhan.

Berawal masuk kedalam kaos, menyentuh perut rata Luhan yang begitu kencang –entah bagaimana bisa. Sampai didada Luhan yang halus dan terasa lembut ditangan Sehun. Menyentuh dua buah tonjolan kecil disana, membuat Luhan tak bisa berhenti membuka mulutnya dan mendesah.

"Sehun-_sshi, A—ahh!_"

Selain itu, lidah Sehun sudah mengecapi beberapa titik dileher, telinga dan tengkuk Luhan. Ia rasa melihat Luhan yang seperti ini tak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama. Kau tau kan, bagaimana nasib _'junior'_ yang tak diservis selama 4 bulan lebih? Dan sekarang tepat dipangkuanmu ada seseorang yang kau cintai sudah bersiap untuk melayanimu? Tunggu apalagi, _Tuan Oh?_

"_Ahh! Nn~"_

Sembari memelintir nipples Luhan, tangan Sehun juga bergerak untuk melucuti semua kain yang melekat ditubuh Luhan hingga pemuda itu benar-benar telanjang bulat.

"Luhan, apa kau tak ada _'itu'_…"

Luhan membuka matanya dan mengerti maksud Sehun. Tapi Luhan sedikit takut melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang sedang bernafsu. Duda itu tampak sangat terangsang, ia bahkan tak bisa berhenti menatap tubuh telanjang Luhan ketika Luhan beranjak untuk mengambil _'itu'_ yang Sehun inginkan.

"Aku ada. Tapi sudah lama aku tidak menggunakannya, ini seperti baru…"

Sehun tak banyak bicara, ia langsung merampas benda yang berada ditangan Luhan. Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berbaring lagi dibawahnya. Ya, kali ini Sehun menindih tubuh Luhan yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Aku juga tak suka, tapi aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu…"

Luhan mengangguk paham, ia mengambil posisi memiringkan tubuhnya. Sehun bangkit dan mengangkat paha jenjang Luhan hingga terpampang semua hal-hal 'private' Luhan. Cairan lube sudah ia bubuhi ditangannya, dan dengan buru-buru Sehun menusukkan kedua jarinya sekaligus kedalam rektum Luhan.

"_Ahkk!_" pekik Luhan. 4 Bulan tak ada benda asing yang memasuki lubangnya, dan sekarang ia harus mengalami sakit dari awal lagi.

Nafas Sehun memburu memandangi pemandangan didepannya. Lubang Luhan begitu rakus dan menelan kedua jarinya. Entah bagaimana kalau yang didalam sana adalah…

"Aku selalu memikirkan ini. Membayangkan bagaimana reaksimu jika aku melakukannya padamu. Bagaimana kau akan bereaksi atas apa yang kulakukan pada tubuhmu…" Sehun menjilati bibirnya. Panas, lengket, dan sempit. Sehun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi.

"_P-pervert!_" Wajah Luhan memerah. Jadi selama ini Sehun juga pernah memikirkan soal ini? rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, Luhan. _Hhh_, tolong kau tahan!"

Sehun melepas seluruh kancing kemejanya, dengan buru-buru ia melempar celananya. Dan saat kain terakhir hendak ia lepas, Sehun makin tak bisa menahan ereksinya melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan. Mata sayu itu seperti mengucapkan, ayo makan aku tuan Oh, sekarang, kumohon…

Sehun tak perlu lagi mengocok pensnya yang sudah keras dan menegang itu. Ia cukup mengarahkannya. Lihat, Luhan bahkan bergetar saat ujung penis Sehun menyentuh kerutan lubangnya yang sudah cukup licin Karen lube yang Sehun oleskan.

"_Hhh…_"

"Se—_AAHKK!_" Luhan menjerit keras saat penis tumpul Sehun beranjak memasuki lubangnya. Mata Luhan berair saat ia merasakan penis Sehun berusaha merasuk semakin dalam. Dia bisa mendengar suara lenguhan nafas Sehun yang bergairah. Pria itu memejamkan mata sambil terus memaksakan penisnya masuk. Sehun bergetar merasakan nikmat. Penisnya terasa diremas-remas oleh kontraksi lubang Luhan.

"_Hh, Luhaanh…_" geram Sehun tak sabar.

Tepat saat seluruh bagian penis Sehun masuk kedalam lubang lengket Luhan, Sehun mulai bergerak tanpa aba-aba dari sang pemilik lubang. Bahkan Sehun membiarkan punggungnya dicakari oleh jari-jari Luhan yang berkuku. Sehun tau betul bahwa pria dibawahnya ini mengalami sakit yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk dirasakannya,

"_Ahh!_ Sehun-_sshi_!"

Sehun bergerak gila dan terus mempercepat temponya. Luhan dibawahnya nyaris terombang-ambing karena gerakan cepatnya.

Tubuh keduanya saling bergerak. Tangan masing-masing tak absen untuk ikut dalam kegiatan panas mereka. Bibir dan lidah yang saling membelit. Kedua tangan yang sama meremas pada bagian dan tempat yang berbeda.

Sehun mempercepat temponya saat merasakan bahwa kenikmatan mereka akan tiba…

Ya, tepat saat Luhan meneriakkan desahan kelegaannya karena mencapai puncaknya, Sehun menggeram tertahan saat semua cairan spermanya lepas memasuki Luhan.

"_Aku mencintaimu…" "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat…"_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Hari ini, Sehun dan Luhan memutuskan untuk menjemput Ziyu berdua. Setelah mereka baikan sekaligus jadian semalam, semuanya jadi baik-baik saja. Bahkan ini, ah, sudahlah…

"Ziyu senang Daddy dan Lulu mau baikan…"

Luhan tersenyum melihat Ziyu senang, pipinya sedikit bersemu. Selain baikan, sebenarnya ia dan Sehun juga telah… _ah, sudahlah._

_Well_, tidak mungkin juga kalau Sehun mengatakan sesungguhnya bahwa ia dan Luhan baru saja memulai menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih.

"Pasti sangat menyenangkan kalau Lulu juga jadi Mama Ziyu! Jadi, kita bertiga bisa selalu bersama!"

Sehun dan Luhan memandang tak percaya pada Ziyu. Apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Ziyu itu, bukankah itu semacam lampu hijau atas hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Lihat, Ziyu bahkan sudah mengizinkan hubungan mereka.

"Yeay! Sehun-sshi! Itu berarti aku juga akan punya anak mulai sekarang"

"A-apa?!"

"Daddy! Mommy! I love you!"

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

_To be Continued_

.

**A/N**

**Chapter 1 UP!**

**How?**

**Masih ingat kalo ini reted M kan? -3-**

**Terimakasih udah baca, ditunggu review dan komentarnya untuk chapter 1 ini!**

**Kritik dan saran okaayy!**

**Wassalam!**


	3. Chapter 2 : Confused Ziyu

**Lulubaby1412**

_present_

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

Chapter 2 : Confused Ziyu

…

.

_Aku Oh Sehun, setelah bercerai dengan istriku sekarang aku tinggal bersama anakku. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Aku mulai berkencan dengan tetanggaku, Luhan. Pada awalnya aku merasa semuanya sangat baik-baik saja, walau terkadang aku mulai khawatir oleh kedekatan Luhan dengan Ziyu anakku._

**Chapter 2**

**[Author POV]**

**.**

Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dikantor. Sekilas ia lirik sebuah frame kecil dimeja kecilnya. Foto yang mereka ambil setelah beberapa hari Sehun memutuskan untuk jadian dengan Luhan. Senyuman kecil terukir dibibir tipis Sehun. seharian tidak bertemu dengan mereka membuat Sehun cukup merindukan kehangatan keluarga kecil barunya.

"Selamat datang, Daddy!" Ziyu berlari semangat menuju Sehun yang baru saja membuka pintu. Diraihnya Ziyu kedalam gendongannya.

"Daddy datang. Apa hari ini Ziyu jadi anak yang baik dan penurut?"

"_Yes_, Daddy!" Ziyu mengangguk. Matanya terpejam saat Sehun mengelus rambutnya yang halus.

Sehun menyimpan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan sebelah tangannya membawa tas kopernya. Dia membawa Ziyu menuju dapur. Tercium bau sedap yang menggugah selera dari sana. Sudah pasti.

"Sepertinya enak. Luhan, sepertinya kau makin pandai memasak._ Ah_, aku jadi tidak sabar."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku ini istri yang baik kan?"

"_Lu-Luhan!_"

"Hahaha!"

Sehun menurunkan Ziyu dikursinya, ia masih berdiri untuk melepas mantel dan jas kerjanya. Dasi kantor yang menyesakkan lehernya ia lepas bersama dengan kancing teratas kemejanya. Luhan yang terdia ditempat duduknya memperhatikan Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya juga karena Ziyu mengalami masa pertumbuhan, jadi aku mulai membaca buku-buku tentang makanan yang mengandung nutrisi yang cukup untuk Ziyu. Aku juga membeli beberapa buku resep makanan yang bergizi dan sehat. Untuk Ziyu…" jelas Luhan, ia mulai mengambil beberapa makanan untuk Ziyu.

Sehun menatap Luhan sejenak kemudian tersenyum. Luhan benar-benar memperhatikan Ziyu dengan baik. Tidak salah kalau Sehun memilih Luhan.

"Luhan, terimakasih kau memperhatikan Ziyu sampai seperti ini." gumam Sehun.

"Lulu! Apa makanannya untuk Ziyu?"

"_Eum_, tentu saja! Ayo makan?"

Ziyu mengangguk semangat. Tangan kecilnya mulai menyendok makanan dan melahapnya dengan semangat. Sehun terkekeh hingga ia teringat suatu hal yang ia rencanakan sejak dikantor tadi siang.

"Oh ya, Ziyu. Bagaimana kalau besok lusa kita pergi ke kebun binatang bersama-sama?"

"Kebun binatang?! Ziyu mau! Ziyu mau pergi kesana!" Ziyu melonjak senang dan berdiri, kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan di kursi kayu itu. Luhan memegangi pundak Ziyu, khawatir Ziyu akan terjatuh.

Melihat reaksi Ziyu yang senang sekali, Sehun menutup matanya dan berharap bahwa anaknya itu melompat dari kursi lalu berlari kedalam pelukannya. Come on Ziyu, Daddy wait your hug here.

"Lulu pergi bersama kami juga kan?"

"_Hey! Hey!_" Sehun membelalakkan matanya karena anaknya itu justru bertanya soal Luhan, bukannya berlari untuk minta digendong.

"_Umm_, aku…" Luhan menggantungkan kata-katanya, ia mengangguk setelah Sehun memberi isyarat agar Luhan setuju ikut.

"Baiklah, aku juga ikut!"

"_Yay! I love Lulu!_" Ziyu memeluk Luhan erat dan meloncat-loncat dipaha Luhan kegirangan. Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertawa menanggapi Ziyu.

Setelah makan malam mereka selesai, Ziyu yang mengantuk mengajak Sehun untuk tidur. Akhirnya Sehun membawa Ziyu kekamar untuk tidur. Sedangkan Luhan yang juga kebetulan selesai mencuci piringnya kembali ke apartemennya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa tugasnya.

_**Ting Tong**_

Bel apartemen Luhan berbunyi, ia menutup laptopnya dan bergegas membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini.

"Oh, Sehun-_sshi?_ Apa Ziyu sudah tidur?" Tanya Luhan masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggap knop pintu.

"_Y-ya…_" Sehun tersenyum.

"Mau kubuatkan teh? Atau yang lain?" Luhan berjalan masuk hendak menuju dapur.

_**GREPP!**__**!**_

"_Eh?_" Luhan menengok kebelakang saat tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Sehun-_sshi?_" lirih Luhan.

"Akhirnya, tinggal kita berdua sekarang…" Sehun bergumam dengan suara rendah ditelinga Luhan.

Mendengar suara Sehun yang seperti itu, membuat wajah Luhan memerah. Bibir Sehun berada tepat dibelakang telinganya, sangat dekat hingga bibir itu bisa mengecap telinga Luhan kapan saja.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Tentu saja aku senang. Tak perlu anda tanya lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah mempunyai kesempatan untuk memiliki anak. Jadi aku senang sekali punya kesempatan merawat anak seperti Ziyu."

"Aku tau. Tapi…" "Aku sedikit cemburu…"

Sehun membalik dan mendorong tubuh Luhan ke dinding, Luhan sedikit mengernyit sakit saat punggungnya menyentuh dingin dan kerasnya dinding.

"Aku tau tentang itu. Tapi Luhan, aku juga ingin kau memperhatikanku…"

Tangan nakal Sehun mulai masuk kedalam kaos Luhan dan mulai menggerayangi titik-titik sensitive disana. Menaikkan kaos Luhan lebih tinggi dan menjilati perut rata Luhan yang kencang.

"_Nnh_, Sehun-_shii…_"

"Luhan, aku…" "Bolehkah, aku…" mohon Sehun. Suaranya begitu berat, wajah Luhan yang memerah bena-benar membuat Sehun tak tahan untuk menerkam pria manis yang berdiri dihadapannya ini.

"Sehun-_shii…_"

"Daddy! Lulu! Kalian dimana?" teriak Ziyu dari luar. Suaranya yang cempreng dan k eras cukup membuat Sehun dan Luhan mendadak berhenti dari kegiatan panas mereka.

"Kurasa, kita harus berhenti dulu Sehun-_shii?_" Lirih Luhan. Dia menggigit jarinya sendiri sambil tersenyum geli.

"_Ugh! No!_"

_**Srett!**_

Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh dari hadapannya dan memperbaiki pakaiannya yang sudah cukup berantakan karena perbuatan Sehun.

"Aku harus mengecek Ziyu dulu?" Luhan berlari keluar dari apartemennya.

Meninggalkan Sehun yang termangu masih ditempatnya dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan. Luhan, meninggalkaannya. Sendirian, bersamaan dengan _'adiknya'_ yang sudah menegang sejak tadi. Dengan wajah suram, terpaksa Sehun kembali ke apartemennya dan memilih untuk tidur lebih dulu dibandingkan Ziyu dan Luhan yang masih asyik bermain.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasanya. Sehun dan Luhan kembali menjemput Ziyu berdua. Sehun sudah sering mengambil waktu lembur, dia diizinkan bosnya untuk pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ziyu begitu senang karenanya.

"Lulu! Bambi itu rusa lucu dan manis seperti Lulu!"

"Haha, begitukah? Kalau begitu Ziyu adalah anak rusa yang manis dan lucu!"

Luhan dan Ziyu bermain dengan boneka rusa kecil yang mereka dapatkan saat perjalanan pulang tadi. Sedangkan Sehun memperhatikan dua makhluk manis yang sedang sibuk bicara mengenai anak rusa bernama Bambi.

"Oh, mereka manis sekali. Entah itu Luhan maupun juga Ziyu! Menggemaskan!" Sehun meremas jasnya sendiri saat memperhatikan Luhan dan Ziyu didepannya.

Baru saja Sehun hendak memanggil Ziyu dan Luhan untuk segera masuk ke gedung apartemen, tiba-tiba saja matanya mendapati sosok yang saat ini paling Sehun benci menuju kearahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berani datang kemari, Yoona?" sorot mata Sehun menajam. Wanita itu kenapa harus datang dan mengganggu –_mantan istrinya._

"Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari. Tapi, apa aku tidak boleh menemui Ziyu anakku?"

Sehun berjalan maju, wajahnya memerah karena marah. Dalam hatinya, Sehun sudah berjanji untuk tidak melihat wanita ini lagi.

"Kau membuang kami hanya untuk pria itu. Jadi, tidak alasan untukmu menemui kami! Atau _Zi—_"

"Mama!"

Ziyu langsung berlari saat dia melihat ibunya ada dihadapan ayahnya. Anak manis itu berlari cepat dan segera melompat kedalam pelukan Yoona. Sehun tercekat melihat betapa senangnya Ziyu bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Ziyu…" lirih Sehun, matanya memandang tak percaya pada sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

"Dia berlari sangat cepat. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menang terhadap ibunya kan…" Luhan mendekat kearah Sehun, dia memandang Ziyu kecewa. Sehun merasa tak senang melihat kekecewaan Luhan. Ziyu tak boleh berlama-lama dengan wanita itu. Wanita itu sudah menyakiti hatinya dan Ziyu.

"Yoona! Kurasa ini sudah cukup! Hanya melihat kan?" geram Sehun. Yoona melirik Sehun sekilas kemudian menurunkan Ziyu dari gendongannya.

"Aku tau. Tolong beri aku sedikit waktu lagi. Ziyu, apa Ziyu tau…"

_**BRUUUMMMM!**_

Sebuah truk melintas dijalanan dengan suara yang keras hingga Sehun tak bisa mendengar sama sekali apa yang Yoona katakan pada Ziyu barusan.

"_Bye_ Ziyu, Mama pulang dulu ya?" Yoona mengecup kening Ziyu sekilas kemudian melirik Sehun. Wanita itu memperbaiki letak tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan area apartemen.

Ziyu mungkin masih tak mengerti masalah yang terjadi, dia terlalu kecil untuk memahaminya. Yang Ziyu mengerti mungkin hanya kenyataan kalau ibunya mengkhianati Sehun. Ziyu bahkan tau betul waktu-waktu dimana ibunya membawa pria lain ke rumah, ibunya bahkan juga sempat pernah mengajaknya menemu pria yang jadi selingkuhan ibunya. Ziyu tau benar ibunya bersama pria lain, dan itulah kenapa Ziyu tak pernah mau menanyakan tentang ibunya setelah mereka berpisah. Dalam hati kecil Ziyu, dia juga punya perasaan tak senang pada sang ibu. Tapi sekarang, Ziyu pasti bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana saat ibunya tiba-tiba muncul dan ingin bertemu dengannya.

"Ziyu…" Sehun memeluk Ziyu erat lalu menggendongnya. Anaknya itu pasti bingung sekarang.

"Daddy disini Ziyu, Luhan juga bersama kita bukan?"

"Daddy…"

Luhan memandang sayu, didepannya ada sepasang ayah dan anak. Dan Luhan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Memang dia adalah kekasih Sehun, tapi disaat-saat seperti ini apa arti dirinya?

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Makan malam mereka lalui penuh keheningan, tidak biasanya begini. Sehun merasa tak enak dengan situasi ini. Ziyu seperti tak punya semangat sedikitpun, disisi lain Luhan pasti juga merasa bingung harus bagaimana. Ayah satu anak itu menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk membuat senyuman sebisa mungkin dibibir tipisnya.

"Besok kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang kan? Ziyu cepat makan dan setelah itu kita tidur, besok pagi kita sudah harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat!"

Ziyu hanya diam, anak manis itu menggigiti bibirnya yang tipis dan merah. Wajahnya tampak lesu dan seperti sedang bingung. Luhan memperhatikan itu dengan benar.

"Ada apa? Ziyu tidak terlihat senang? Bukannya kemarin Ziyu sangat ingin pergi kesana kan? Akan ada banyak rusa kesukaan Ziyu _loh?_"

"Ziyu, kalau Ziyu merasa tidak ingin pergi, sebaiknya kita jangan pergi saja…"

Satu kalimat yang Luhan lontarkan sangat lirih barusan itu langsung membuat sepasang ayah dan anak itu langsung menoleh terkejut pada Luhan.

"Iya. Aku rasa sebaiknya tidak usah pergi…" lanjut Luhan.

"_A-apa?!_" Sehun sudah akan memprotes ucapan Luhan.

"_Huwweee…._" Ziyu tiba-tiba saja menangis. Sehun menarik Ziyu kedalam pelukannya dan memandang tak percaya pada Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Ziyu sangat ingin pergi, apalagi bersamamu juga! Luhan!" bentak Sehun. Ziyu menangis semakin jadi dalam pelukannya. Luhan membuang wajahnya, dia menunduk dalam.

"Ziyu, pergilah tidur dulu? _Oke?_" Sehun menurunkan Ziyu dari pelukannya.

Saat Ziyu turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan berlari meninggalkan meja makan, Luhan ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan hendak mengejar Ziyu.

_**Grab!**_

"Ikutlah denganku, Luhan!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan meninggalkan apartemennya. Mereka berdua menuju apartemen Luhan, tepat disebelah apartemen Sehun.

Saat sampai dan menutup pintu apartemen Luhan keras-keras, Sehun langsung mendorong Luhan kedinding dan menghimpit tubuh kurus Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu pada Ziyu! Kau bilang akan ikut dan terus bersamanya kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Ziyu?!" Tangan besar Sehun mencengkram erat bahu ringkih Luhan, bahkan sesekali mengguncangkannya.

"Tidak, apa karena ibunya muncul lalu kau tiba-tiba tidak peduli lagi pada Ziyu? Begitukah? Luhan!"

Luhan tertegun, Sehun benar-benar marah dihadapannya. Bahunya pun terasa sakit karena Sehun terus mencengkramnya erat-erat.

"Kau salah, Sehun-_sshi…_"

"Lalu kenapa?!"

"Ziyu tidak senang…"

"Apa?" Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia mundur dan mulai bingung dengan maksud perkataan Luhan barusan.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang dikatannya pada Ziyu mungkin. Waktu itu, ibunya datang padanya dan dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Ziyu. _'Kalau Ziyu ingin bertemu dengan Mama, Mama akan menunggu di taman besok. Tidak peduli selama apa pun, Mama akan menunggu Ziyu datang'_. Itu yang dikatakan ibu Ziyu waktu itu…" Luhan menunduk.

"Setelah diberitahu hal itu dengan ibunya, Ziyu mungkin bingung. Kurasa ia tidak tau harus memilih. Aku sangat menyesal karena hal itu. Jadi…" "Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padanya…"

Sehun tak percaya, tapi ia juga sangat tau bagaimana kondisi Ziyu. Dia tau betul bahwa saat itu Ziyu dangat senang ketika Yoona datang untuk menemuinya. Mungkin kenyataannya adalah Ziyu ingin bisa sering bertemu dengan ibunya sehari-hari seperti biasanya, tapi ia masih merasa bingung dengan kenyataan tentang ibunya.

"Luhan, maafkan aku karena sudah menganggapmu tidak peduli soal Ziyu. Ternyata kenyataannya kau selalu peduli dengannya. Maaf…" Sehun menunduk dan menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Luhan.

"Sehun-_sshi_. Tolong, jangan seperti ini…" Luhan berjinjit, tangannya meraih rahang Sehun dan merendahkannya. Dikecupnya pelan bibir tipis Sehun.

"Aku masih disini, untukmu. Atau, apa aku ini masih tidak pantas?" lirih Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum lembut, sosok Luhan yang sangat sempurna ini bagaimana biasa ia tidak pantas. Sehun bahkan bingung, kenapa orang sesempurna Luhan msaih mau bersamanya yang sering kacau.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau tak pantas? Kau sempurna, Luhan…"

Sehun langsung meraih pinggang Luhan dan menariknya mendekat. Bibirnya yang tipis mulai melayangkan beberapa kecupan-kecupan lembut disekitar leher Luhan. Tangannya yang tak hanya diam mengelus punggung dan sesekali meremasi bokong kencang Luhan.

"S-sehun-_sshi!_"

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sehun melepaskan kain yang menutupi bagian bawah Luhan. Setelah Luhan setengah telanjang, didorongnya Luhan kedinding. Bibirnya bermain-main dibahu dan tengkuk Luhan yang sudah penuh bercak kemerahan.

"_T-tunggu, Ahh!_ Sehun!"

Dengan tak sabaran, Sehun menurunkan celana dan boxernya sebatas paha. Dikocoknya penisnya yang sudah cukup menegang lalu mengarahkannya pada lubang Luhan yang berkedut-kedut.

"_Ahhh!_"

Luhan memekik sakit saat penis Sehun memasuki lubangnya paksa. Sebelah pahanya terangkat mengangkang dengan posisi berdiri. Penis besar Sehun itu mulai bergerak maju mundur dalam lubangnya. Luhan tak bisa menahan desahannya saat kelenjar prostatnya tersentuh oleh ujung penis Sehun keras-keras.

Tangan Sehun tak hanya diam. Tangan kirinya meremas, mencubit, dan memelintir dada Luhan yang rata. Dan tangan kanannya sibuk meremasi penis kecil Luhan yang sudah basah dan dipenuhi sperma.

Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun sayu dibelakangnya. Semua titik sensitifnya diserang habis-habisan oleh Sehun.

"_K-kalau b-berdirih seppertii inihh! A-aku tidak tahan! S-sehun!_ AH!" nafas Luhan tersenggal-senggal. Genjotan penis Sehun dilubangnya tiba-tiba berubah pelan.

"Luhan, apa kau mencintaiku?" Sehun mendekati wajah Luhan yang memerah. Bibir tipisnya kembali meraup bibir Luhan yang sudah cukup bengkak.

"_Mmhhh_" Luhan mendesah tertahan.

"Kalau kau tak mengatakannya dengan benar, maka aku tak akan membiarkanmu klimaks!" Sehun menutup lubang kecil pada penis Luhan yang sudah berkedut-kedut ingin orgasme.

"_Ahh, ahh, a-aku_... Aku mencintaimu, Sehun! _Ahh_" ujar Luhan susah payah. Tiba-tiba saja penis Sehun menghujamnya gila-gilaan.

Penis Sehun sudah hendak mencapai puncaknya. Luhan dapat merasakan saat penis keras itu memunculkan urat-urat yang menggesek dinding rektumnya yang lengket oleh precum.

"_Ahh!_ Aku, akuh, _akuuhh_, AHHH!"

Dan teriakan lepas Luhan barusan menandakan penis kecilnya sudah bebas memuntahkan cairan putih kental yang meleleh diujungnya. Lubang Luhan begitu ketat saat orgasmenya sampai, membuat Sehun tak bisa lama-lama menahan penisnya yang sudah berkedut kuat.

"Hrmmkhh!" geraman Sehun.

"_Aahh!_" Luhan mendesah lagi saat cairan sperma Sehun muncrat didalam rektumnya yang sekarang mulai becek.

Sehun masih memaju mundurkan penisnya dan mendorongnya perlahan agar semua spermanya benar-benar masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan. Karenanya, penis Luhan kembali menegang. Dan Sehun menyeringai saat Luhan kembali mendesah ketika penis Sehun menyentuh prostat Luhan.

"_J-jangan disinihh _lagi, Sehun! _Ahh!_"

"Baiklah, _sayang~_"

Sehun tersenyum dan membopong tubuh Luhan dengan penis yang masih tertanam dalam lubang surge Luhan. Mereka melanjutkan ronde-ronde panas berikutnya dalam kamar Luhan. Seks setelah pertengkaran itu memang yang terbaik dan terpanas.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Hari minggu tiba, pagi-pagi sekali seperti yang sudah direncanakan Sehun Ziyu dan Luhan semalam. Perbedaannya adalah tujuan kemana mereka akan pergi. Setelah Ziyu selesai mandi, Luhan menjelaskan semuanya pada Ziyu tentang kejadian salah paham semalam dan Ziyu akhirnya tersenyum senang saat itu juga.

Sehun dan Luhan terdiam memandangi Ziyu dan Yoona yang sedang mengobrol berdua di taman. Mereka tersenyum lega karena akhirnya Ziyu bisa mengutarakan keinginannya yang sebenarnya, yakni bertemu dengan ibunya saat ini.

"Apa anda senang telah membawa Ziyu datang kemari?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Tidak apa. Lagi pula, aku punya kau disini bersamaku. Luhan…" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Luhan memerah, kalimat Sehun barusan membuatnya blush berat. Mata Sehun menatapnya dalam, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kejadian panas semalam diapartemennya.

"Kau sangat manis kalau memerah begini Luhan!" Sehun memeluk Luhan erat-erat.

"_H-hey!_ Hentikan! Anda seperti paman-paman mesum kalau seperti ini!"

"Kau kejam sekali, Luhan!" Sehun malah semakin menghimpit Luhan dan memeluknya erat-erat. Luhan tertawa karena rajukan Sehun seperti Ziyu kecil.

"Daddy! Lulu!"

"Ziyu?"

Sehun dan Luhan menghentikan kegiatan peluk-pelukannya itu saat tiba-tiba Ziyu muncul dihadapan mereka berdua, sendirian.

"Ada apa? Kemana Mama?" tanya Sehun.

Bukan menjawab, Ziyu malah tertunduk dalam. Sehun bingung dengan keadaan anaknya yang tiba-tiba saja murung begini.

"Ziyu, ziyu mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Mama…"

Sehun dan Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan lirih Ziyu.

"Apa yang Ziyu katakana?" Sehun berjalan menuju Ziyu lebih dekat. Bagaimana mungkin Ziyu berkata seperti itu.

"Ziyu tidak mau bertemu Mama lagi…"

"Apa? Apa yang Ziyu katakan? Ziyu mengerti dengan apa yang Ziyu bilang barusan kan?" Sehun semakin tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Ziyu.

"Ziyu tidak mau membuat Daddy dan Lulu sedih. Daripada Mama, Ziyu lebih sayang Daddy dan Lulu!" "Karena itu, Ziyu…" Mata Ziyu mulai berkaca-kaca, airmatanya bahkan hendak jatuh dan siap mengalir dipipi gembulnya.

"_It's okay_, Ziyu…" lirih Sehun. Dia menggendong Ziyu dan memeluk anaknya yang malang itu erat. Tangan hangat Sehun mengusap-usap punggung kecil Ziyu. "Daddy mengerti…"

Luhan tak bisa diam melihat keadaan ini. Kali ini dia tak bisa diam lagi. Dengan segenap keberanian dan keyakinannya, Luhan berjalan mendekat dan memeluk Sehun bersama Ziyu.

Ziyu menangis karena senang dan merasa terharu, dia mendongak kelangit dan mengerjapkan matanya. Wajahnya kembali cerah dan bibirnya tersenyum senang saat melihat sesuatu melayang dilangit sana.

"Balon!"

"Iya, itu balon…" "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kebun binatang sekarang?" ujar Sehun.

"_Eum!_"

Luhan dan Ziyu mengangguk semangat mendengar ajakan Sehun. Pada akhirnya minggu itu mereka pergi ke tempat sesuai rencana semula. Ke kebun binatang dan melihat kesenangan kedua orang yang sekarang sangat berharga bagi Sehun. Pria ini merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia karena memiliki seorang Luhan dan Ziyu. Dia tersenyum lembut saat keduanya tertawa senang menikmati minggu manis mereka bertiga sebagai keluarga kecil baru.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

_To be Continued_

.

**A/N**

**Chapter 2 UP!**

**Aloo…**

**Akhirnya berjumpa lagi di chapter 2**

**Terimakasih untuk review sebelumnya ^^**

**Maaf sebelumnya karena sepertinya ini nggak bakal MPREG yaa?**

**Maaf juga kalau alurnya cepat, dan itu memang disengaja. Tiap Chapter punya konflik beda-beda biar gak bosen. Sebenarnya takut juga bikin ff begini, tapi karena ingin nyoba yang baru makanya jadi. Hehehe…**

**Next chapter HAOWEN muncul!**

**Ditunggu ya? **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

**Wassalam,**


	4. Chapter 3 : It's not strange anymore

**Lulubaby1412**

_present_

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

Chapter 3 : It's not strange anymore

…

.

. . . .

…

"_Luhan…"_

"_Sehun-sshi, jangan~"_

"_Aku menginginkannya…"_

"_T-tapi…"_

Sehun terus-terusan memintanya pada Luhan tetapi Luhan terus saja menolak dan menahan Sehun untuk tidak melakukannya dulu malam ini. Padahal sejak tadi Sehun sudah tak mampu untuk menahan ereksinya dan Luhan masih saja terus menolak. _Well_, itu karena…

_**POP!**_

"Daddy! Ziyu lapar!"

Menyembullah kepala Ziyu dari balik selimut yang menutupi ketiga orang itu. Ziyu tiba-tiba terjaga dari tidurnya dan duduk. Bocah mungil itu hendak berdiri dan berlari dari ranjang dan tanpa disengaja ia menginjak benda lunak yang cukup keras diselangkangan sang ayah yang sekarang sudah menjerit tertahan.

"Makan! Makan! Makan!" tanpa dosa, Ziyu beranjak dan keluar dari kamar.

"Sehun-_sshi!_ Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Luhan khawatir, tangannya mengusap-usap bahu Sehun.

Sehun menggeling kecil masih dengan meringis kesakitannya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja…" Sehun tersenyum lembut dan menenangkan dirinya setelah dirasa benda berharganya mulai melemas dan kehilangan ereksinya yang sangat kuat tadi.

…

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

Chapter 3 : It's not strange anymore

…

_Aku Oh Sehun, seorang duda yang tinggal bersama satu anakku. Kurasa hari-hariku jadi mulai menyenangkan kembali saat ia datang dan tinggal dihatiku…_

**Chapter ****3**

**[Author POV]**

**.**

"_Alright_ Ziyu! Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Luhan setelah memasangkan topi kanak-kanak Ziyu.

"_Ayay!_ Siap kapten Lu!" Ziyu dengan semangat menaruh tangan kanannya dipelipisnya dan bergaya ala pelaut yang memberi hormat pada sang Kapten kapal. Luhan tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Kotak bekal?" - _"Ok!"_

"Sapu tangan?" - _"Ready!"_

"Tisu?" - _"Sudah siap Kapten!"_

"Baiklah, sekarang waktunya masuk kelas! Semangat untuk hari ini Ziyu!"

"Okay!"

Ziyu berlari dengan kaki mungilnya menuju kelasnya. Topi dan tasnya berguncang-guncang lucu dibadannya yang kecil. Walaupun begitu, Ziyu tampak sangat semangat dan manis sekali.

"_Hey!_ Jangan lari-lari Ziyu!" teriak Sehun yang terkejut dengan semangat Ziyu yang berlebihan itu.

"Ziyu memang sangat _energic_ sekali ya!" celetuk Luhan sambil bersendakap lengan. Dia tampak seperti orang tua yang bangga dengan anaknya sendiri.

"Iya, _energic_ dan juga manis kan?" Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar Ayah yang menggelikan kau tau?"

"Tapi dia memang manis dan _cute_ bukan?"

"Tentu saja!" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis. Matanya yang bersinar dengan bulu matanya melengkung indah bersama bibirnya yang merah muda, cantik sekali. Sehun bahkan tak bisa menahan senyumnya sendiri karena bahagianya memiliki Luhan sebagai miliknya sekarang.

"Kau juga Luhan, manis. Dan cantik tentunya."

Luhan menunduk dan tersipu malu mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar seperti pujian dan godaan yang sangat amat, _ah sudahlah…_

"Selamat pagi !" sapa Ziyu yang masih diambang pintu pada gurunya yakni . Sebenarnya ia punya nama asli Wu Yifan, tetapi karena dia seorang guru bahasa inggris yang juga merupakan keturunan Kanada, ia dipanggil Kris.

"Pagi Ziyu!" balas yang melenggang hendak menyapa Sehun dan Luhan.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Oh, dan juga Luhan…" sapa . Sehun sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar Mr Kris menyapa Luhan dengan begitu santai dan akrab. Sepertinya mereka cukup dekat, pikir Sehun.

"Apa hari ini Luhan juga yang akan menjemput Ziyu lagi?" tanya Kris.

"_Ahaha_, maaf karena aku tidak bisa menjemput Ziyu setiap harinya. Pekerjaanku mendesak untuk begitu." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya, Luhan hanya terkekeh menanggapinya.

"Tidak masalah. Semua orang sudah tau kalau Luhan adalah tetangga anda Sehun-_sshi_. Lagipula Luhan cukup populer diantara ibu-ibu disini, jadi mereka akan sangat senang kalau Luhan datang menjemput. Dia sangat _good looking…_" jelas Kris dengan wajah senangnnya. Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya, tapi ia merasa risih jika orang bertubuh tiang listrik ini memuji Luhan seperti itu.

"Hahaha. Mungkin itu karena aku lebih muda dari mereka, tidak sulit untuk mengobrol denganku. Anda lah yang tampak menarik Kris-_sshi_…"

Mendengar pembicaraan itu, Sehun semakin panas saja. Siapa sebenarnya guru yang mencoba menggodai Luhan ini. Dasar guru genit.

Tiba-tiba Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam rangkulannya dan memandangi wajah Luhan dengan ekspresi cemas yang sepertinya dibuat-buat.

"Luhan, bukannya kau akan terlambat kelas pagi ini?!"

"_Well_, sebenarnya aku tidak ada kelas _sam—p!_"

"Kau akan terlambat!" ujar Sehun dengan nada dingin. Tatapan matanya begitu aneh dan seperti sedang marah.

"_Y-ya_…"

"Itu sangat tidak bagus. , tolong jaga Ziyu baik-baik untukku. Terimakasih."

Sehun terburu-buru menarik tangan Luhan sebelum Luhan memberi ucapan salam untuk . Tangan Sehun mencengkramnya erat-erat, dan langkah duda tampan dihadapannya ini begitu cepat sampai Luhan tak bisa mengimbanginya.

"Sehun-_sshi_ juga sangat populer! Jangan khawatir!" teriak Mr Kris dari kejauhan.

Luhan hanya terkikik kecil sedangkan wajah Sehun makin masam mendengar suara melengking dari guru tiang listrik itu.

'_Dia pikir aku marah karena aku tidak terkenal. Apa maksudnya jangan khawatir? Sialan!' _batin Sehun dalam hati.

"Tidak masalah! Anda tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mengatakan hal itu!" teriak Sehun pada Mr Kris yang masih berdiri di depan gedung sekolah Ziyu.

"Oh tidak, aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya!" balas Mr Kris.

Luhan semakin tak bisa menahan tawanya, ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menahan tawa. Bukan hanya karena teriakan kedua orang didepan dan dibelakangnya, tapi ia tertawa karena ia sangat tau bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang cemburu.

"Kau sedang cemburu sekarang bukan? Iya kan? _Hahaha…_" goda Luhan diselingi tawa renyahnya.

"Iya. Karena dia cukup tampan dan kau sangat nyaman saat mengobrol dengannya." Aku Sehun. Luhan tersenyum kecil, ekspresi wajahnya berubah melembut.

"Aku mungkin memang _gay_, tapi aku tidak langsung menyukai pria mana pun dengan mudah." Jeda Luhan, "Satu-satunya orang yang aku sukai adalah kau, Sehun-_sshi…_" lirih Luhan.

Sehun tercekat melihat wajah Luhan yang sangat tampak polos ketika menyatakan perasaannya. Seberkas rasa tak nyaman muncul di hati Sehun. Luhan yang seperti ini, _sangat…_

"Bocah ini…" Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi. Dalam kondisi seperti ini bagaimana bisa Luhan tampak begitu mempesonanya.

_**Grab!**_

Secepat kilat, Sehun menarik kedalam gang sempit yang sepi dan tak ada seorang pun yang lewat. Dia memepet Luhan ditembok dan mengungkung pemuda mungil itu dengan satu lengan panjangnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau sangat manis, Luhan?"

Perlahan Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan yang saat ini masih shock atas perlakuan Sehun terhadapnya yang sangat teramat cepat dan kilat itu.

Bibir Sehun sudah mengecap bibir Luhan dan perlahan mulai melumat bibir tipis Luhan. Tangan Sehun menarik bahu Luhan dan sesekali meremasnya agar Luhan semakin merapat. Hingga akhirnya Luhan mulai membalas ciuman panas bibir Sehun yang mulai basah oleh saliva keduanya.

"_Mnnhh~_" Desah Luhan saat lidah Sehun bermain terampil didalam mulutnya.

_**Deg!**_

Luhan menyadari satu hal, kalau terus seperti ini maka hal yang akan terjadi setelah ini akan lebih jauh dan lebih, ah sudahlah. Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terus –menerus karena Sehun saat ini semakin menuntut jauh.

"_Not here!_" Luhan mendorong dada Sehun untuk menjauh. Sehun menatap Luhan kaget.

"Sebetulnya aku sedang menahan diri, biarkan aku untuk menciummu?" ujar Sehun. Matanya berkilat, dan Sehun benar-benar sedang menahan diri saat ini.

Luhan tersenyum haru, sedikit berjinjit dan ia dapat meraih bibir tipis Sehun untuk kembali dipagut bersama dengan bibirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _Sehun-sshi…_"

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

_._

"_Let's see, right now, Let's draw our families!" _

"_OKAAAYY!"_

sedang mengajari murid-muridnya dengan sabar, kali ini adalah pelajaran menggambar. Menggambar dan berbahasa inggris merupakan keahliannya, tentunya ia juga punya kesabaran yang cukup ekstra karena ia mampu mengajari seluruh murid yang rata-rata usianya masih 5 tahun itu. Dilihat dari tampangnya yang tak jauh beda dan sama seramnya dengan wajah Sehun, Kris merupakan guru yang sangat sabar dan sangat disayangi oleh murid-muridnya.

Pria tinggi ini tersenyum dan memperhatikan seluruh muridnya, dan yang saat ini jadi perhatiannya adalah Ziyu. Ini karena Ziyu cukup populer dan dikerubungi oleh banyak anak-anak lainnya.

"Bicara soal kepopuleran, Ziyu ternyata cukup populer diantara yang lain ya…" gumam bersendakap lengannya seolah-olah bangga pada salah satu muridnya itu.

"Ziyu! Ziyu! Itu siapa?"

"Ini adalah Lulu!" Ziyu menunjuk gambarnya, "Mommy sedang tidak ada sekarang, jadi Lulu adalah Mama Ziyu sekarang!"ucap Ziyu penuh senyum diwajahnya. Tangan mungilnya masih memainkan crayonnya dan melanjutkan gambarnya.

"_Oh ya?"_

"_Aku tau! Lulu sangat baik dan manis! Aku berharap supaya bisa menjadi pengantinnya nanti!"_

"_Tidak, Lulu sudah punya suami!"_

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi pacarnya!"_

Ziyu memanas mendengar ucapan dan teriakan-teriakan kecil dari temannya. Ternyata teman-temannya juga menyukai Luhan. Tidak bisa!

"Tidak bisa! Ziyu adalah pacarnya!"

Mr. Kris hanya terkikik geli mendengar debat kecil dari anak-anak yang memasing masih kecil-kecil itu. Tiba-tiba datang seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Ziyu dari kejauhan.

"_Oi_, Ziyu!" "Kau menyukai orang itu, Ziyu?" tanya seorang bocah dengan suaranya dan tampangnya yang datar.

"Haowen?" Ziyu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Haowen mendekat kearahnya. Anak kecil yang berwajah datar itu berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakang tempat duduk Ziyu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Haowen lagi dengan nada yang masih datar.

"Iya! Sejak aku sangat menyukainya, dia jadi Mama ku sekarang!" ucap Ziyu dengan wajahnya yang cerah penuh senyuman.

Berbeda dengan Ziyu, Haowen malah merengut mendengar jawaban Ziyu barusan.

"Keluarga Ziyu aneh." Ujar Haowen begitu datar.

"_Hah?_" Ziyu terdiam mendengan ucapan Haowen. Aneh? Kata itu baru pernah ia dengar mengenai keluarganya.

"Laki-laki menjadi Mama itu aneh. Keluarga Ziyu sangat aneh!" lanjut Haowen dengan nada dinginnya.

Semua anak-anak yang berada didalam kelas langsung melihat kearah Haowen dengan pandangan sama terkejutnya dengan Ziyu.

"_Benar juga, aku tidak tau kalau ada Mama yang laki-laki…"_

"_Itu aneh…"_

Beberapa anak mulai saling bicara dan juga sadar kalau Luhan adalah seorang laki-laki, lalu mereka juga berpikir kalau mereka tidak pernah melihat seorang ibu itu adalah laki-laki. Itu aneh.

yang berdiri didepan kelas langsung terkejut dengan kondisi kelas yang awalnya ramai menyenangkan kini berubah menjadi ramai penuh keanehan yang, _ah sudahlah…_

"_Hey, hey?_ Hentikan itu. Keluarga Ziyu tidak aneh!" Mr Kris berlari kecil mendekati Ziyu. "Ayah Ziyu sangat sibuk, jadi Lulu menolong Ziyu untuk merawatnya. Iya kan Ziyu?" Mr Kris mengusap punggung kecil Ziyu.

Terlambat, bocah ini sudah bergetar. Dia menunduk dan sepertinya sedang menangis.

"Keluarga Ziyu tidak aneh!" teriak Ziyu. Ia mulai terisak, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan air matanya mungkin hendak jatuh sesaat lagi. Dia menoleh dan menatap marah pada anak kecil dibelakangnya.

"Ziyu sangat benci Haowen!"

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

"Sehun-_sshi_, ada telepon untuk anda. Ini dari sekolah Ziyu, anak anda." Seorang karyawan mendekati Sehun dan memberikan sebuah telepon kepada Sehun. Dahinya mengkerut, dari sekolah Ziyu sesore ini?

"_Halo, Oh Sehun disini…"_

"_Oh permisi, ini Kris dari Fun Deer Kindergarten."_

"_Iya, ada apa ?"_

"_Maafkan saya Sehun-sshi, bisakah anda untuk menjemput Ziyu setelah pekerjaan anda selesai?"_

"_Apa Luhan tidak datang menjemput?"_

"_Dia ada disini, tapi…" "Sebenarnya…"_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari , Sehun langsung bergegas membereskan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Hari hampir gelap dan Sehun baru selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Dengan buru-buru ia bergegas menuju sekolah Ziyu. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ziyu setelah mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Maaf! Aku terlambat!" teriak Sehun saat membuka pintu kelas Ziyu.

Disana ia melihat Luhan bersama dan Ziyu yang berdiam diri di sudut kelas.

"Sehun-_sshi_. Maaf telah mengganggu saat anda bekerja."

Dapat Sehun lihat Ziyu tertunduk lemah disana, dan sekarang ia cukup tidak mengerti karena Luhan hanya diam seperti tak tau harus melakukan apa. Sehun mendekati Kris.

"Jadi benar, Ziyu tidak mau pulang dengan Luhan?"

"Iya. Ketika Ziyu mengatakan Luhan adalah ibunya, anak-anak lain mengatakan itu aneh…"

"Apa? Siapa yang mengatakan hal itu?"

_**Grep!**_

Ziyu yang baru saja berlari kecil kearah Sehun, tiba-tiba saja memeluk erat kaki sang ayah. Sehun terkejut merasakan lengan kecil Ziyu melingkari pahanya.

"Ziyu?"

Sehun berjongkok dan beralih mememul Ziyu erat. Dia mengusap kepala Ziyu lembut.

"Pasti berat untukmu. Ayo kita pulang?" tutur Sehun sembari mengelus punggung Ziyu. Kepalanya mendongak kearah Luhan. "Luhan juga?"

Luhan hanya diam, dia menunduk dalam. Melihat itu Sehun merasa sedih. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Luhan?" lirih Sehun.

"Kurasa lebih baik jika kalian tidak pulang bersama terlebih dahulu…" Kris mendekat kearah Luhan.

Sehun tercekat, ia memandang tidak suka pada pria jangkung yang merangkul Luhan seenaknya itu. Tangannya terkepal erat.

'_Shit!'_ umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Sehun tau, dan sangat tau. Hari seperti ini pasti akan datang ketika ia memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan bersama seorang pria.

Dia hanya tidak tau kalau hal ini dapat menyakiti Ziyu sekaligus Luhan seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf, Luhan…" "Maafkan aku…"

Akhirnya Sehun membawa Ziyu pulang bersama dengannya hanya berdua tanpa Luhan. Keheningan tercipta diantara ayah dan anak itu. Walau begitu, Sehun masih menggenggam erat tangan Ziyu yang mungil. Dibawahnya, Ziyu berjalan tertunduk lesu.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Sudah larut malam, Sehun memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Luhan di apartemennya. Tapi saat ia mengetuk pintu, Luhan tak membukakan pintu bahkan juga tak menjawab. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menghubungi Luhan.

"Halo?"

"_Oh_, Luhan? Kau dimana sekarang?"

" bilang kalau malam ini aku bisa menginap dirumahnya. Jadi aku—"

"Apa?! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa jadinya kalau kau tinggal ditempat pria lain sampai larut? Dan, menginap?!" teriak Sehun.

"Tolong jangan berteriak begitu! Aku tau kalau aku _Gay_, tapi tidak! Apa aku tidak dapat dipercaya?!"

Sehun terdiam, baru saja Luhan balas berteriak padanya. Tidak biasanya Luhan akan berteriak padanya seperti ini.

"Tap—"

"Sehun-_sshi_. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku takut Ziyu akan menolak kehadiranku"

_**Beeeeeep~**_

Sehun terduduk setelah Luhan memutus sambungan teleponnya. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Saat seperti ini, Sehun sangat ini bisa berada disisi Luhan dan mendampinginya. Tapi selain itu Sehun juga sangat ingin melindungi keduanya.

Lama termenung diluar, Sehun masuk kedalam apartemen dan menuju kamar Ziyu. Sehun duduk disamping Ziyu dan menatap sendu anaknya. Beberapa memori mengenai Luhan dan Ziyu terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kau senang menghabiskan waktumu bersama Luhan kan? Ya kan, Ziyu?" Sehun mengelus bahu Ziyu. Anaknya itu sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi.

'_Kau ayah yang menggelikan Sehun-sshi'_

'_Tapi Ziyu memang sangat manis bukan?'_

'_Selain Daddy, aku tidak mau orang lain selain Lulu untuk bersama kita. Ziyu menyukainya. Ziyu ingin dia jadi keluarga kita Daddy!'_

Semua ingatan-ingatan itu terlintas dikepala Sehun. Saat mereka bertiga berkumpul dan saling membagi kebahagian bersama.

"Daddy?" Ziyu menoleh saat merasakan tangan sang ayah yang bergerak lembut dibadannya.

"Ziyu bangun?"

"Ziyu juga suka Lulu, Daddy! Ziyu ingin melihat Lulu! _Hiks, hiks, hiks…_"

Sehun tercekat saat melihat Ziyu bangun mendekatinya dengan berhamburan air mata diwajahnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Sehun sudah tau apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia menarik Ziyu kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap-usap punggung kecil Ziyu.

"Daddy mengerti, Ziyu-ya. _Cup, …_"

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Sehun memutuskan untuk mencari Luhan bersama Ziyu. Rasa kesalnya pada guru genit itu tiba-tiba membuncah lagi dan ia tidak ingin terlambat sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Luhan. Guru itu memang sepertinya normal, tapi pria mana yang akan menolak Luhan yang saat ini tampak sangat lemah dan membutuhkan orang lain?

_**Tingtong! Tingtong! Tingtong!**_

Dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun memencet bel apartemen Kris. Sedangkan Ziyu dibawahnya memeluk erat pahanya. Anak kecil saja sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan, apalagi Sehun sendiri.

_**Cklek!**_

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan pria jangkung itu. Sehun langsung memasang tampang dinginnya saat pria itu malah menampakkan ekspresi sok ramahnya.

"Sehun-_sshi_, apa anda tidak tersesat saat perjalanan anda kemari?"

"Tidak. Dimana Luhan?" nada suara Sehun terdengar tak ramah seperti biasanya dan sangat dingin.

"Sehun-_sshi?_" Luhan muncul dari belakang, dan disana ia melihat Ziyu sedang memeluk erat kaki sang ayah. Luhan membuang pandangannya kearah lain supaya tak menatap Ziyu secara langsung.

Sehun yang menyadarinya terdiam sesaat lalu menoleh kearah Ziyu.

"Ayo? Bukankah Ziyu punya sesuatu untuk Luhan?"

Ziyu mengangguk kecil. Tangan mungilnya memungut sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah kertas gulung yang sudah terlipat banyak itu rentangkan. Ziyu berjalan maju dan menjulurkan kertasnya pada Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang pendek.

"Ini, untuk Lulu…"

Luhan menerimanya canggung. Matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang ada di kertas tersebut. Hatinya tertegun melihatnya. Gambar khas anak-anak yang terdiri dari Daddy, Ziyu, dan Lulu.

"Luhan, ayo kita pulang?"

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, ia tak dapat menahan airmatanya melihat gambar yang Ziyu berikan untuknya. Begitu pula dengan Ziyu. Anak itu terisak kecil sedari tadi sembari memperhatikan Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Baik…"

Luhan spontan berjongkok dihadapan Ziyu dan memeluk tubuh kecil Ziyu erat-erat. Sekarang ia mengerti bagaiaman perasaan yang Ziyu rasakan. Ziyu bukan menolaknya, orang lain yang seenaknya lah yang membuat Ziyu marah.

"Ziyu sayang Lulu…" "Iya, Lulu juga sayang Ziyu…"

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Keesokan harinya semua kembali seperti semula. Sehun dan Luhan mengantar Ziyu kesekolahnya. Mereka bertiga tidak mengalami kecanggungan, malah lebih ceria dari biasanya mengingat bahwa sekarang Ziyu sudah benar-benar mengklaim Luhan sebagai Mama nya.

berdiri didepan _lobby_ sekolah seolah-olah sedang menunggu kedatangan Sehun Ziyu dan Luhan. Melihatnya Sehun sedikit kesal karena ia masih menaruh rasa curiga pada orang itu.

Dilain tempat, teman-teman Ziyu mulai berdatangan. Bocah mungil ini berlari kecil menuju teman-temannya dan membicarakan tentang acara kartun televisi yang baru ditontonnya semalam bersama Luhan.

Kris yang memperhatikan Ziyu kembali ceria menjadi cukup mengerti bagaimana hubungan keluarga kecil Ziyu.

"Awalnya aku hanya menerka-nerka, tapi apa kalian benar-benar saling berhubungan?"

"Itu benar. Apa anda berpikir kalau itu aneh? ?" ujar Sehun.

"_Hah?_" Kris tertawa kecil dan mengulum senyumnya, "Tidak sejak aku mulai menyukai laki-laki maupun perempuan. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa itu aneh."

"_A-apa?!_"

Sehun terlonjak kaget dan segera menatap Luhan khawatir. Kedua tangannya sudah bertengger dibahu sempit Luhan. Dan yah, tentu saja Luhan akan siap menerima apa saja yang akan Sehun lakukan sebentar lagi.

"_L-luhan!_ Kecurigaanku benar kan?! Aku sudah bilang bukan!" Sehun berteriak dan mengguncang-guncang bahu Luhan. **Bahaya, bahaya, bahaya!**

"_U-umm_, aku bilang jangan khawatir. Lagi pula dia bukan tipeku—"

"_NO WAY!_ Aku bilang tidak mungkin Luhan! _Arggh!_"

Luhan menutup telinganya mendengar suara teriakan Sehun yang seperti anak kecil. Kalau seperti ini sepertinya Luhan bisa melihat kemiripan Ziyu dengan Sehun. Hanya saja bedanya Sehun akan lebih bisa menahan untuk tidak teriak-teriak.

"_Hey_, Haowen! Ayo minta maaf sama Ziyu!"

Sehun baru bisa menghentikan aksi protesnya pada Luhan saat mendengar seorang anak perempuan berteriak soal Ziyu. Sehun membalikkan badannya dan memperhatikan disana Ziyu sedang bersama teman-temannya yang juga baru datang.

Ziyu terdiam, begitu juga dengan Haowen yang diam dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Daddy dan Ziyu sangat menyayangi Lulu! Itu kenapa Lulu jadi Mama Ziyu! Itu tidak aneh sama sekali!" Teriak Ziyu pada Haowen yang berdiri dihadapannya. Haowen yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tertunduk dan menyesali semua apa yang dikatakannya kemarin.

Walaupun dikenal sebagai bocah yang dingin, tapi Haowen masih anak-anak dan tentunya ia juga cukup ramah pada siapa pun. Tentu Haowen akan minta maaf jika ia berbuat salah pada orang lain.

"_Uu, um_. Aku minta maaf. _I'm sorry_ Ziyu…" sesal Haowen sembari menunduk dan menatap Ziyu sesekali.

Sehun dan Luhan yang masih bisa mendengarnya dari jarak yang tak terlalu jauh saling melempar senyum. Saat-saat seperti ini adalah hal yang cukup penting untuk anak-anak miliki karena memaafkan itu adalah hal yang baik.

"Tapi, kalau dia adalah Mama mu, aneh kalau kau bilang dia adalah pacarmu!" tuding Haowen pada Ziyu. Secepat kilat, Haowen menarik tangan Ziyu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

_**Cup!**_

Sebuah ciuman manis Haowen daratkan dibibir kecil Ziyu. Ciuman polos yang tidak ada apa-apanya sama sekali.

Sehun terkejut bukan main dan wajahnya langsung derp bukan main karena terkejut tak terima dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Berbeda dengan Sehun, Kris dan Luhan malah saling tersenyum.

"Itulah kenapa Oh Ziyu harus mau menjadi pengantinku, Lee Haowen!"

"_NO WAY! NO! FREAKING WAY!_" Sehun menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ini adalah kejadian yang paling membuatnya frustasi dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Anaknya, Ziyu yang masih polos sudah harus kehilangan ciuman pertama berharganya pada seorang bocah berwajah datar yang seenaknya.

"Sehun-_sshi_, tenanglah sedikit?"

Dan akhirnya hari itu Ziyu mendapatkan klaim baru dari seorang temannya yakni Haowen. Sehun frustasi habis-habisan gara-gara ciuman pertama Ziyu yang sudah kandas padahal Ziyu tidak terlalu begitu memikirkan. Luhan yang tak bisa menahan tawanya bersama Kris karena tingkah Sehun yang kekanakan. Semua begitu menyenangkan dan tak ada hal yang tak bisa untuk tidak ditertawakan. _Bahagianya…_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

_To be Continued_

.

**A/N**

**Chapter 3 UP!**

**Maaf sebelumnya mau ngasih notif bahwa untuk sementara FF Agent Lu dan Fated hiatus**

**Ini dikarenakan kesibukan saya sendiri yang sudah harus fokus buat UN **

**Saya akan menyelesaikan FF ini dan setelah itu akan hiatus sampai masa UN lenyap yakni pertengahan atau akhir April**

**Tetap ikuti FF saya yah?**

**Thanks readers-deul! Saranghaja!**

**Kenapa saya buat Luhan memanggil Sehun-sshi padahal disini mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih?**

**Itu karena disini Sehun lebih tua dan Luhan diceritakan sebagai anak baik-baik dan sopan**

**Alur cepat?**

**Tiap chapter punya konflik beda, maka dari itu alurnya juga cepat**

**Terimakasih udah mau tanya-tanya dan kasih komentar yah?**

**Jangan lupa review**

**.**

**Wassalam**


	5. Chapter 4 : Baba's Intuition

**Lulubaby1412**

_present_

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

Chapter 4 : _Baba_'s Intuition

…

.

. . . .

…

_Ketika aku masih berusia 18 tahun tepat dihari dimana aku akan mendaftar ke universitas, aku memberanikan diriku untuk mengungkapkan semua rahasia yang kusimpan tentang orientasiku kepada kedua orangtuaku._

"_KAU BERPACARAN DENGAN PRIA?! APA KAU SUDAH GILA? HAH!"_

"_Sayang, tolong tenangkan dirimu?"_

"_DIAM KAU! LIHATLAH ANAKMU ITU!"_

"_DENGAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU MALU! KALAU KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGANMU DENGANNYA, BABA TIDAK AKAN MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI ANAK BABA LAGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"_

_Itulah bagaimana aku kehilangan keluarga dan rumah untuk aku tempat aku kembali._

_Ini sudah berjalan 2 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Aku Xi Luhan, sebentar lagi usiaku mencapai yang ke-20 tahun. Sekarang aku telah memperoleh keluarga baruku yang tergantikan. Oh Sehun dan anaknya yang sangat manis Oh Ziyu._

**. . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

Chapter 4 : _Baba_'s Intuition

**. . .**

Sehun baru saja selesai mandi, sedangkan Luhan dan Ziyu asyik bermain rubbik milik Luhan. Sehun mendesah resah melihat anaknya yang sangat dekat dengan Luhan. Bahkan seorang Ziyu menolak ayahnya sendiri karena pesona Luhan.

"_Hey_, kemarilah sebentar…" panggil Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk sendirian di sofa depan.

Luhan dan Ziyu yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh secara bersamaan dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti –_lucu sekali._

"Aku ingin kalian berdua untuk menjawab pertanyaanku…"

Luhan dan Ziyu hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya melihat respon keduanya yang terlampau biasa saja.

"Luhan, apa yang kau pikirkan mengenai ?"

"Umm, aku hanya berpikir bahwa dia guru yang baik."

"_Ok__ay_. Ziyu, apa yang kau pikirkan tentang Haowen?"

"NORMAL!" Ziyu yang terlampau semangat berteriak sambil mengacungkan tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi.

"_N-normal?_ Jawaban macam itu. Ziyu, mulai sekarang Ziyu tidak boleh lagi berciuman dengannya okay? Ziyu hanya boleh berciuman dengan orang yang Ziyu sayangi saja. _Got it?_"

"Benarkah? _Okay, I got it daddy!_"

Tiba-tiba saja Ziyu menoleh dan menatap Luhan penuh arti. Matanya yang bulat itu berbinar-binar seolah-olah mengharapkan sesuatu dari Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri terkikik geli mengerti apa yang Ziyu inginkan dengan sikap imutnya itu.

"Lulu, Lulu! _Kiss_ Ziyu sayang Lulu! _Cuuuu~_" Ziyu mulai memejamkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kecil.

"_Aigooo_, Ziyu lucu sekali. Baiklah, sini Lulu cium…" Luhan menarik Ziyu mendekat kemudian memeluk bocah kecil itu.

"L-luhan! T-tunggu! Tunggu dulu!" panik Sehun yang melihat Luhan hendak memberikan ciumannya untuk Ziyu. Sepertinya ayah satu anak ini tidak terima kalau Luhan-nya memberikan ciuman untuk orang lain, tidak terkecuali Ziyu –anaknya sendiri.

**CUP!**

Luhan mengecup lembut pipi Ziyu yang gembul. Sehun tertegun melihatnya, dia salah paham dan terdiam sejenak. Luhan tidak mencium Ziyu dengan cara yang selalu ia lakukan dengan Sehun.

"_O-oh…_" Sehun merona karena menahan rasa malunya. Lagi-lagi cemburu kepada anak sendiri _huh?!_

Setelah Ziyu senang, Luhan melepaskan pelukan eratnya kemudian merunduk dan menatap Ziyu hangat.

"Ziyu-_ya_, kalau kita terlalu dekat nanti Sehun Daddy akan cemburu. Jadi, ciuman Lulu hanya dipipi _okay?_" ucap Luhan mengingatkan Ziyu.

"_I see!_ Ziyu sayang Lulu, tapi Ziyu juga sayang Daddy! _So, okay!_" Ziyu menutup matanya saat Luhan mengusak rambut halusnya lembut.

"Ziyu… _Kiss daddy too!_" celetuk Sehun yang merasa terharu pada sikap Ziyu yang seolah-olah mengerti bagaiamana perasaan Daddy nya. Padahal jelas sekali bahwa Ziyu si anak usia 5 tahun itu tidak mengerti makna cemburu yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak mau. Daddy pasti akan langsung menggelitiki Ziyu bukan?! _No way!_" Ziyu mencebikkan bibirnya lucu. Sehun bagai disambar petir mendengar penolakan lucu dari sang anak. Luhan hanya bisa terkekeh geli menyaksikan drama antar ayah dan anak itu.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Luhan sedang asyik menonton acara televisi favoritnya malam ini. Beberapa cemilan telah ia santap habis. Ini adalah malam minggu dan kebetulan dia sangat kebosanan. Makan malam bersama Sehun dan Ziyu sudah berakhir 2 jam yang lalu.

Kebosanan itu mendadak sirna ketika Sehun datang mendekat kearahnya dengan sebuah handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya. Ya, Sehun memang menemaninya setelah Ziyu terlelap tidur tadi.

"Luhan, tidakkah ini sudah waktu yang tepat agar kita mulai tinggal bersama? _Ehm_, satu atap maksudku…" Sehun mendekat.

"_Huh?_" sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv.

"Kau hampir selalu ada ditempat kami selama ini. Menurutku itu hanya akan membuatmu membuang uang untuk biaya sewa apartemen ini. Jadi aku berpikir tidakkah kita semua pindah ke satu apartemen yang lebih luas saja? Setidaknya itu bisa menghemat pengeluaranmu?" Sehun duduk disebelah Luhan kemudian menyesap tehnya.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, jari lentiknya bertengger pada dagunya untuk mengambil pose berpikir. Untuk hal ini mungkin pernah terlintas dalam benak Luhan, tapi masalahnya ia punya kendala dengan keinginan ini.

"Soal itu memang benar, tapi…"

Sehun menoleh, menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Ia terpana, melihat Luhan dari sisi samping seperti ini makin mempertegas pernyataan bahwa Luhan sangatlah manis. Dagu runcing, bulu mata lentik, rambut halus dengan poni yang jatuh diatas sayunya mata indah, hidungnya yang mancung nan mungil, pipinya yang tirus, dan raut wajah yang resah tengah berpikir itu membuat Sehun makin jatuh cinta.

"Ada apa? apa kau tidak mau?" suara Sehun terdengar begitu lembut. Tangan besarnya perlahan membelai kepala Luhan.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, kurasa tidak masalah kalau seperti ini saja. Aku merasa baik dengan begini…" Luhan mengukir senyumnya dan ia pamerkan pada Sehun. Sial, ayah satu anak itu makin tenggelam dalam lautan cintanya. Luhan terlalu mempesona.

"_O-oh_, baiklah kalau begitu…"

_**DING! DONG!**_

"_Eh?_ Siapa malam-malam begini datang, jangan-jangan Ziyu?" Luhan segera bergegas menuju pintu.

Tepat setelah membuka pintu, Luhan tercekat melihat sosok tinggi itu berdiri didepannya. Wajah tegasnya yang cukup dipenuhi kerutan karena usia itu tampak tidak santai. Sepertinya baru pulang kantor, pria paruhbaya itu masih mengenakan jas dan sebuah tas kerja ia genggam ditangan kanannya. Dialah Tuan Xi, ayah Xi Luhan.

"_B-Baba?_ Kenapa?"

Jantung Luhan berdegup kencang tak karuan, sosok yang sudah cukup lama tak ia temui tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kenapa? Apa aku cukup merepotkan untuk datang kemari?" suara beratnya yang khas seorang paruhbaya, nadanya sangat acuh dan dingin.

"_T-tidak_ begitu, hanya saja mengapa sangat mendadak?" lirih Luhan, kepalanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah sang ayah.

"Luhan? Ada apa disana?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun ikut keluar dan mengecek Luhan yang cukup lama hanya untuk membuka pintu.

Mata Tuan Xi mendadak membulat marah, ada laki-laki lain ditempat tinggal Luhan membuat darahnya mendidih. Keningnya berkerut dan bibirnya membuka bersiap untuk melontarkan kalimat marahnya.

"Kau?! Kau membawa pria kesini?!"

"_I-itu_ tidak…" Luhan makin menunduk, jantungnya makin berdebar-debar. Takut-takut sang ayah akan membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Aku Oh Sehun, tetangganya Luhan. Aku seorang _single parent_, dan Luhan banyak membantuku dan anakku…" jelas Sehun. Dia memasang tampang dinginnya, sedikit tak suka dengan sikap ayah Luhan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"Tetangga? _Cih!_"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, ia mengumpat dalam hati. Andai dia bukan ayah Luhan, mungkin sudah ia habisi orang sialan ini. Tapi tentunya Sehun masih punya etika, bisa dibilang orang menyebalkan ini adalah calon mertuanya kelak.

"_Baba_, mengapa _Baba_ datang kemari?" tanya Luhan. Suaranya bergetar takut.

"Ada urusan bisnis. Ibumu tidak mau berhenti untuk protes soal menghabiskan uang hanya untuk menginap di hotel, dan menyuruhku untuk datang ke tempatmu. Jadi aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain untuk datang kemari." Dingin, tidak terdengar seperti cara seorang ayah bicara pada anaknya sendiri. Lebih seperti seseorang yang bicara pada musuh.

_Tidak punya pilihan yah…_

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan menatap ayahnya.

"_Baba_ akan menginap bukan? Masuklah…" Luhan menoleh dan menatap Sehun seolah-olah memberi kode untuk jangan disini malam ini saja, "Sehun_-sshi…_"

Sehun yang mengerti maksud Luhan langsung mengangguk dan menatap Luhan iba. Dia memang masih khawatir mengenai nasib Luhan sebentar lagi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu…" Sehun melenggang pergi dengan sopan dan kembali ke dalam _flat_ nya.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Hening, Tuan Xi memang baru saja masuk. Dan yang terjadi disana hanya ada suasana hening tanpa ada yang mau bicara. Luhan masih berdiri diam didepan Tuan Xi, ia masih terkejut akan kedatangan ayahnya yang sangat mendadak.

Sebuah tangan besar menyentuh bahu kanan Luhan, pria mungil itu membalik badannya karena terkejut sang ayah tiba-tiba saja menyentuhnya.

"_Umm_, _Baba_?"

"Aku mau tidur…" ucap Tuan Xi dingin. Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah menyiapkan kamar untuk ayahnya, Luhan kembali kekamarnya dan mengurut keningnya. Rasa lelah menjalari sekujur tubuhnya. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya semenjak ia diusir dulu.

Ponselnya bergetar, Luhan duduk diranjangnya dan mengecek ponsel sembari berbaring kemudian.

"Pesan dari Sehun?"

**From : Oh Sehun**

_Kau bisa datang kemari nanti ketika ayahmu sudah tertidur…_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

"Ayahmu tau kalau kau seorang _Gay_, kan?"

"Iya, aku memeberitahunya sebelum aku akan masuk ke universitas. Mama sudah menerima keadaanku saat itu, tapi tidak dengan _Baba_. _Baba_ tidak bisa menerimanya…"

"_DENGAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU MALU! KALAU KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENGAKHIRI HUBUNGANMU DENGANNYA, BABA TIDAK AKAN MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI ANAK BABA LAGI! PERGI KAU DARI SINI!"_

"Sejak saat itu…"

"Kau tidak mau kita tinggal bersama karena kau tidak ingin ayahmua tau dan tidak mengakuimu kembali kan?"

"Iya…" Luhan menunduk.

Setelah memastikan ayahnya tertidur pulas, Luhan pergi ke tempat Sehun. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mencurahkan perasaannya saat ini.

Sehun menatap Luhan iba, perlahan ia menarik Luhan mendekat hingga bersandar dibahu kokohnya. Sangat terasa sekali rapuhnya sosok Luhan dibahunya. Bahkan ia terisak kecil disana.

"Ayahmu sangat penting bagimu bukan…" _Itu membuatku sedikit cemburu_

Tangan Sehun membelai rambut Luhan yang halus, tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat Luhan berhenti terisak. Sehun tersenyum ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Luhan yang teratur. Tak kuat dengan rasa kantuknya, Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menyusul Luhan ke alam mimpi.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

"Luhan? Luhan?"

"Luhan?"

Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum ia tersadar dan menguceknya pelan. Luhan terlonjak ketika sadar dimana ia sekarang. Masih ditempat semalam ia tertidur.

"Sehun?"

"Maaf, aku ikut tertidur semalam. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ketempatmu sekarang?"

"_Hah?_" Kesadaran Luhan baru terkumpul, ia ingat bahwa saat ini pasti ayahnya sudah bangun. Dan apa jadinya kalau ayahnya tau Luhan tidak disana.

"_Ap-apa_ yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Entahlah, ayo cepat?!"

"B-baik!"

Sehun membuka pintu flat nya dan itulah alasan mengapa Luhan terlonjak kaget untuk kedua kalinya di pagi yang cerah ini. Tuan Xi sudah berdiri dengan santai dikoridor dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi.

"Kau sudah hilang pagi-pagi begini walaupun ada aku? Benar-benar tidak tahu diri…" gumam Tuan Xi sambil bersendekap kedua lengannya. Tatapannya lebih santai dibanding semalam.

"_I-itu_ tidak seperti itu…"

"Itu tidak seperti itu? _Cih_, kau menghabiskan malammu bersama seseorang yang hanya tetanggamu itu kan?"

Luhan terdiam, tak bisa mengelak lagi. Ayahnya benar-benar membuatnya bungkam. Dia sendiri masih heran, mengapa ia masih sangat menyayangi ayahnya itu. Sehun yang merasa bersalah ingin sekali menolong Luhan untuk keluar dari masalah ini.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kami sungguh-sungguh _tid—_"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mau mendengar alasan apapun!" bentak Tuan Xi.

"Daddy, Lulu~ ada apa? _Hoaahm~_"

Ziyu kecil dengan langkah lucunya mendekat keributan di pagi hari yang mengganggu tidur lelapnya. Bocah mungil itu masih menguap dan mengucek mata beningnya ketika dihadapannya ada 3 orang pria dewasa yang sepertinya sedang beradu mulut.

Amarah Tuan Xi membludak, melihat sosok bocah kecil yang berjalan mendekat. Menurutnya Luhan sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"APA-APAAN INI! DIA BAHKAN MEMPUNYAI ANAK, DAN KAU MASIH BERKENCAN DENGANNYA? APA KAU TIDAK WARAS? LUHAN!" bentak Tuan Xi.

Sehun menggertakkan giginya ketika mendengar teriakan Tuan Xi yang menurutnya makin berlebihan. Ziyu yang mendengar bentakan Tuan Xi yang tiba-tiba membuat bocah itu ketakutan, hidungnya sudah mulai kembang kempis hendak menangis.

"_Uncle is scary!_ _Huwweee~_"

"Ziyu!" Luhan berjongkok dan memeluk Ziyu erat. Jangan sampai Ziyu mendengar banyak perkataan kotor dari Tuan Xi.

"_Baba_, aku tidak apa jika engkau melukai perasaanku berapa kalipun. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan _Baba_ jika _Baba_ memberi penghinaan pada Sehun dan anaknya!"

"_A-aku_, AKU BUKANLAH ANAK _BABA_ LAGI! JADI TOLONG PERGILAH!" Teriak Luhan.

Batinnya sudah tak kuat lagi menahan semuanya. Ayahnya sudah keterlaluan. Baginya tak masalah kalau ia dicacimaki seperti apa, asalkan jangan sampai orang lain terkena impasnya. Luhan tidak bisa menerima itu. Walau dalam hati Luhan masih berkecamuk perasaan menyesal. Tak sepatutnya ia mengusir ayahnya pergi.

"Terserah kau…" Tuan Xi yang sempat tercekat kembali bersikap tenang dan pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan anak yang sebenarnya sangat butuh dukungan, bukan penghinaan seperti tadi.

"Luhan…" Sehun langsung berhambur mendekati Luhan yang rapuh dan menangis.

"Ziyu, maafkan aku. Maaf karena Lulu membuatmu melihat hal yang tidak baik. Maaf ya…"

Sehun menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Dadanya langsung basah oleh tangisan Luhan yang tak kian berhenti. Ia memang kurang mengerti bagaimana yang Luhan rasakan, tapi yang ia tau saat ini ia harus membuat Luhan tenang.

"Maafkan aku…"

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Luhan kembali kuliah dan setelahnya ia menjemput Ziyu pulang dari sekolah. Hari ini Luhan sedikit terlambat. Dia terlalu banyak melamun karena insiden kemarin hingga mengalami sedikit gangguan dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah Ziyu.

"Meskipun hari ini sedikit telat, semoga Ziyu tidak mengambek…" Luhan menarik nafas dan mencoba menguatkan dirinya.

Aku juga berharap Ziyu dan Sehun tidak terlalu memikirkan kejadian itu. Soal _Baba_…

"Ziyu pasti masih menunggu disini…" gumam Luhan.

" ? Apa Ziyu disini?" tanya Luhan. Kepalanya menoleh keseluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari sosok Ziyu.

"Oh, kau datang untuk menjemput Ziyu?"

"_Y-ya?_"

"_Umm_, tapi tadi Tuan Oh sudah menjemputnya?"

"_Hah?_"

Luhan tercekat, tidak mungkin Sehun akan menjemput Ziyu langsung tanpa mengatakannya dulu sebelumnya. Tapi kenapa seperti itu?

"Luhan!"

Luhan menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil seseorang yang suaranya ia kenal. Dan Luhan langsung tersenyum cerah ketika mendapati Sehun tengah menggendong Ziyu tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Sehun-_sshi?_ Bukankah hari ini kau lembur?"

"Tidak, aku pulang cepat hari ini?" Sehun tersenyum hangat lagi.

"Ayo cepat? Dia mungkin masih dirumah sekarang!"

"_Huh?_ K-kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun berlari, Luhan yang masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi terkejut dengan tingkah aneh Sehun. Sehun berhenti lalu menatap Luhan lembut.

"Kau tidak bisa hanya terus seperti ini Luhan. Setidaknya kau harus menghadapi ayahmu? Jangan lari darinya…"

"Lulu! Tidak baik bertengkar! Harus baikan _okay?! Patch up_ Lulu!"

Luhan tertohok dengan ucapan Sehun dan Ziyu. Dia baru sadar akan hal itu. Selama ini ia terus lari dari ayahnya dan menjauh. Luhan bahkan tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri pada sang ayah. Selalu lari dan merasa dibuang oleh orang tuanya.

"Daddy! Daddy! Lulu menangis! _Can I help it? Can i!? huwwaa_ Daddy!"

Sehun tersenyum, ia mendekat dan menarik dagu Luhan sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya dibibir Luhan. Menyesapnya lembut sebelum tersenyum hangat.

"Sehun-_sshi!_ Ada Ziyu!" Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh. Membuat Sehun terkekeh kecil.

"Karena Daddy sayang Lulu, _A kiss is okay, right?_ Ziyu?"

"_Right!_ Daddy!" Ziyu meyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

Dan langkah seribu mereka ambil sebelum mereka terlambat.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Sampai di gedung apartemen, Luhan menelan ludahnya kuat. Disana Tuan Xi masih berdiri tenang didepan lobby. Pria paruhbaya itu menoleh dan mendapati putranya menatapnya penuh harap.

"_Baba_, aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Mereka sangatlah berharga bagiku, jadi aku harap _Baba_ bisa mengerti…" tutur Luhan berani. Tuan Xi menatap Luhan, bibirnya masih mengatup.

"Sudah cukup…"

"_Huh?_"

"_Baba_ bilang cukup…" suara Tuan Xi begitu lembut. Ia menghampiri Luhan kemudian memungut sesuatu dari tasnya.

"Sudahlah, dan ini. Ini untukmu!" Sebuah kertas undangan yang Tuan Xi berikan. Ia menepuk bahu putranya dan tersenyum.

"Perayaan ulang tahun?"

"Sampai jumpa…" Tuan Xi melenggang pergi setelah tau Luhan membaca undangan itu. Undangan acara perayaan ulang tahun putra mereka sendiri. Yaitu ulang tahun Luhan besok lusa.

Sebelum meninggalkan gedung, Tuan Xi menoleh dan menatap Luhan lembut.

"Luhan, tunjukkan yang terbaik untukku dan ibumu saat acara ulang tahunmu nanti. Jangan lupa soal _'mereka'_…"

Luhan menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya yang kini mulai menjauh meninggalkan areal gedung. Punggung Tuan Xi yang begitu tegap menghilang dibalik gerbang areal gedung. Dan Luhan mulai menangis terharu karena sadar bahwa semuanya sudah baik-baik saja. Luhan sadar bahwa ayahnya sangat menyayanginya dan sekarang dia menerimanya kembali. Luhan berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya kelak.

"Ayahmu datang kemari hanya untuk mengirimkan ini untukmu bukan?"

"Tidak, mungkin ini sudah menjadi keputusan _Baba_. Dia…"

"Kenapa kalau kita datang ke tempat orang tuamu. Kau harus datang karena itu perayaan untukmu…"

"_Huh?_"

"Iya. Lalu, setelah kembali nanti, kita akan mulai tinggal bersama. Luhan…"

"_Eum!_"

_Terimakasih Baba, maafkan Luhan yang telah membuat Baba harus membuat keputusan yang sangat berat. Luhan telah mengecewakan Baba sejak awal, dan sekarang Baba menerima kekecewaan ini. Maafkan Luhan. Luhan sangat menyayangi Baba…_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

_To be Continued_

.

**A/N**

**Chapter 4 UP!**

**Halo readers!**

**Maaf lambat update!**

**Masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. **

**Benar kata salah satu readers kalau ini semacam drabble, namun ini panjang. Kalau typo masih dimana-mana saya minta maaf.**

**Dan pada chapter ini tidak ada adegan mesum karena konflik terlalu berat untuk dikasih adegan ekhem-ekhem. **

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, chapter dengan HAOWEN muncul lagi :p**

**Saat ini author lagi cukup sibuk karena padatnya jadwal ujian. Oh iya, aku juga minta doa ya? Karena aku sekarang lolos tes masuk sekolah kedinasan dan menunggu untuk pengumuman pantukhir. Mohon doanya supaya bisa lolos.**

**Dan untuk para siswa kelas 3 SMA maupun SMP semangat ya sebelum menghadapi ujian! Kita pasti bisa!**

**Sampai jumpa next chapter, **

**Wassalam**


	6. Chapter 5 : Ziyu's Proof

**Lulubaby1412**

_present_

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

Chapter 5 : Ziyu's Proof

…

.

. . . .

…

_Musim semi yang indah ini, aku, Oh Sehun, telah membeli sebuah apartemen elit yang luas dan menempatinya sebagai kediaman baruku bersama anggota keluagaku yang baru. Semua terasa begitu cepat sampai akhirnya sekarang aku bisa tersenyum puas memperlihatkan kunci apartemen baru kami._

"Ini adalah kunciku, ini untuk Luhan, dan ini untuk Ziyu. Jangan sampai kuncinya hilang, _okay?_"

"_Okay!_" sahut Ziyu yang sedang asyik memandangi kunci barunya. Dia sedang duduk dipangkuan Luhan yang sekarang tampak bingung.

"Sehun-_sshi_, apa tidak apa-apa kita memberi Ziyu kunci?"

"_It's fine!_ Itu adalah bukti kalau Ziyu bagian penting keluarga kita! Lagipula aku yakin Ziyu tidak akan lalai ataupun menghilangkan barang sepenting kunci apartemen." Sehun mengusak gemas rambut halus putranya sembari tersenyum bangga akan buah hatinya yang manis itu.

"_Yeah! Proof! Proof!_" teriak Ziyu kesenangan meloncat-loncat dipaha Luhan.

"Ziyu jangan sampai lalai dan kehilangan kuncinya, _okay?_"

"_Got it!_"

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat Ziyu yang terlampau senang. Pasalnya, selama ini Ziyu diperlakukan sebagai anak kecil dan sedikit kurang dipercaya untuk menyimpan barang-barang penting –_well, Ziyu masih bocah taman kanak-kanak._

"_Well_, mau bagaimana lagi? Sepertinya Ziyu sangat senang. Mungkin kita harus menggantungkan kuncinya disekitar lehermu. Lulu punya kalung dengan bandul Bambi, kita kaitkan saja _okay?_" Luhan meraih sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam nakas disebelahnya.

"_Yay!_ Lucu sekali Lulu! Ziyu menyukainya!"

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat hasil karyanya. Sebuah kalung dengan dua bandul, yakni kunci dan Bambi yang menggantung lucu di leher mungil Ziyu. Bocah itu sampai meloncat girang saking senangnya.

Melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah dihadapannya, Sehun benar-benar merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Pesona Luhan yang benar-benar menguar, dan sosok Ziyu yang sangat manis. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa saat ini Sehun memasang senyuman bodohnya.

_**Greb!**_

Sehun baru saja tersadar dari alam khayalnya dan ia segera membawa Ziyu kedalam gendongannya. Luhan yang kaget terperangah menatap Sehun seolah bertanya _'mau kemana?'_.

"Kita harus menyapa tetangga kita dulu!"

"_Right!_"

Luhan mengangguk mantap kemudian berdiri mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Jantungnya sedikit berdebar karena sekarang ia akan menghadapi suatu acara bernama menyapa tetangga baru.

"_Ah_, aku sangat bersemangat! Sedikit bingung juga bagaimana harus menyapa tetangga baru!"

"_Huh?_"

"Kupikir juga tetangga kita akan mengerti keadaan kita. Jadi, sebaiknya kita berterus terang saja bagaimana hidup kita, Luhan…" Sehun menerawang kearah langit setelah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Haha, kita tidak harus langsung terus terang Sehun-_s__s__hi_. Ya setidaknya cukup bilang kalau aku sepupu…" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri. Terlalu cepat memang kalau mereka langsung menggembar-gembor pasal hubungan keduanya pada tetangga baru. Itu, terkesan aneh.

"Kau benar. Tapi, kita akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada saat waktunya tiba nanti…"

"Iya!" Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Senyumannya memang tak terkalahkan, Sehun tak bisa berhenti memandangi wajah cantik itu. Betapa beruntungnya Sehun bisa memiliki malaikat cantik itu seutuhnya.

_**Ding! Dong!**_

"Ya?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya pada pintu tentangganya setelah mendengar jawaban dari dalam. Mereka sedikit mengernyit karena sedikit familiar dengan suara khas bocah yang sedikit cadel.

_**Kriett**_

"Eh?"

"Haowen!"

"Ziyu?"

Sehun dan Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berbarengan melihat sosok bocah yang jauh lebih pendek dari mereka itu. Sepertinya anak ini tidak asing buat mereka berdua, terlebih lagi setelah Ziyu menyebutkan nama dari bocah dibawahnya ini.

"_Oh_, rupanya tetangga baru. Selamat sore?"

"Selamat sore juga Nyonya Lee. Apakah ini tempat tinggal anda? Wah, kebetulan sekali aku baru pindah ke sebelah. Ini, tidak begitu spesial tapi untuk tetangga baru…" Sehun menurunkan Ziyu sebelum memberikan hadiah untuk tetangga barunya.

Tidak disangka-sangka bahwa ternyata tetangga baru mereka adalah keluarga Lee alias keluarga dari Lee Hao Wen.

"Tidak perlu serepot ini Tuan Oh. Haowen sangat menyukai Ziyu, jadi mari kita menjadi tetangga yang baik…" Nyonya Lee menerima hadiah pemberian Sehun dan tersenyum canggung.

Sehun melirik anaknya sendiri yang sudah asyik bercakap-cakap bersama teman sekaligus tetangganya yang baru, Haowen.

"Menyukai Ziyu, _huh?_" gumam Sehun.

_Tidak apa kalau dia menyukai Ziyu. Tapi ada sedikit masalah dengan caranya menyukai Ziyu. Dia pernah mencium Ziyu. Dia juga bilang akan menjadi pengantin untuk Ziyu. Sebagai orang tua, aku tidak bisa mengabaikan hal-hal itu._

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Setelah selesai dari acara bertamu, mereka bertiga kembali ke apartemen dengan satu tambahan. Yakni Haowen yang sekarang turut serta untuk berkunjung ke apartemen Ziyu.

Sementara Ziyu dan Haowen bermain di ruang keluarga, Sehun dan Luhan sedang berbincang kecil di dapur. Luhan sedang memasak untuk makan malam, sedangkan Sehun yang sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan hanya bisa menatap Luhan dalam diam.

_**Srett**_

"_Whoak! S-S_ehun-_sshi!_"

Sehun yang bosan termenung, tiba-tiba saja memeluk Luhan erat dari belakang. Sontak Luhan terkejut karenanya.

"Akan ada acara tamasya anak-anak dan orang tua. Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Sehun. Bibirnya seolah berbisik disekitar telinga Luhan. Membuat Luhan bergidik karenanya.

"_Huh?_ Apa itu boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Sekolah sudah tau tentangmu, lagipula kau cukup populer kan? Jadi, tentu saja boleh!"

"_Haha_… Baiklah, aku ikut!"

Sehun terdiam mendengar suara Luhan yang sedikit tergelak lucu. Matanya tertuju pada tengkuk mulus Luhan yang pastinya jika disentuh akan terasa halus. Duda satu anak ini menelan ludahnya sejenak. Bibirnya mulai menggerayangi tengkuk Luhan yang tak terjamah. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang cukup membuat Luhan merasa geli.

"_G-g_eli, _S-s_ehun!" protes Luhan, ia sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya dari bibir Sehun. Wajahnya tampak merah karena malu dan jantungnya mulai berdebar-debar.

Tak mau menanggapi protesan dari Luhan, Sehun malah menarik tengkuk Luhan dan memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut pada bibir manis Luhan.

"_Stop!_ Sehun-_sshi_. Haowen dan Ziyu…"

"_It's fine_, Luhan. Kita hanya perlu sedikit waspada dan melihat sekitar lebih hati-hati. _Okay?_" Sehun mengerlingkan sebelah matanya, suaranya terdengar serak karena nafsunya yang mulai membumbung. Perlahan ia menarik Luhan lagi kedalam pelukannya.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

"Haowen! Haowen! Coba lihat! Ini benda berharga milik Ziyu!"

Ziyu menunjukkan kalung yang ia kenakan pada Haowen. Wajahnya sangat berseri-seri dan berharap Haowen akan memberi respon bagus dan memujinya.

"Apa? Kunci? Itu jelek. Lihatlah punyaku ini mobil-mobilan yang sangat keren. Keren kan?"

"_Hah?!_ Punya Ziyu keren tau!"

"Tidak! Itu jelek!"

"Keren!"

"Jelek!"

Saling menatap kesal, Ziyu dan Haowen mulai saling berantem dan berguling-guling diatas lantai. Bahkan mereka saling dorong-dorongan.

Mendengar ada yang tidak beres dari arah ruang keluarga, Sehun menghentikan aktifitas nakalnya pada Luhan dan segera menuju ruang tempat Ziyu dan Haowen bermain.

"_Hey!_ Kenapa kalian bertengkar! _Please stop it!_"

"Itu karena salah Haowen, _Dad!_"

"Tidak! Ziyu yang salah!"

Sehun mengacak rambutnya asal kemudian duduk diantara kedua bocah yang masih saling menatap kesal satu sama lain.

"_Okay_, jangan bertengkar lagi!"

"_Huh!_ Haowen mau pulang!"

Dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakkan, Haowen meninggalkan ruangan dan pulang kembali ke apartemennya. Ziyu menatap punggung Haowen tidak suka. Gigi kecilnya bergemelutuk karena marah. Luhan akhirnya muncul dari peradaban dan mengelusi kepala Ziyu.

"Ziyu, seharusnya Ziyu tidak boleh bertengkar dengan teman?"

"Ziyu benci Haowen!"

Sehun dan Luhan saling menatap. Mereka berdua merasa déjà vu dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Ziyu. Selanjutnya, Sehun memilih untuk menenangkan putranya dan meyakinkan bahwa Haowen tidaklah sejahat itu dan mereka akan baik-baik saja setelah ini.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

Keesokan harinya, sesuai jadwal sekolah Ziyu hari ini mengadakan acara tamasya bersama. Tepatnya bukan tamasya ke taman bermain yang dipenuhi oleh wahana-wahana yang menyenangkan, akan tetapi pergi ke sekitar perbukitan yang hijau dan segar. Ini adalah musim semi, jadi tak heran kalau dimana-mana tanaman hijau tumbuh segar.

"_Everyone! _Jangan sampai hilang ya? Jangan jauh dari teman kalian!" teriak yang sedang memimpin perjalanan didepan.

Guru tampan berpostur actor itu mengamati satu persatu rombongannya. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja kecuali satu hal. Memang sebenarnya ini sudah biasa terjadi, tapi pasti akan ada hal yang merepotkan jika dibiarkan. Ya, Ziyu dan Haowen yang tampak saling marahan. hanya tertawa maklum memperhatikan sepasang muridnya itu.

"Sudah cukup lama semenjak terakhir kali mereka terlihat begitu. Apa ada hal yang terjadi sebelumnya?" tanya pada Sehun yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

"_Umm_, ya seperti itulah…" gumam Sehun bersendekap lengan.

"Mereka akan baikan nanti. Jadi jangan terlalu khawatir." Ucap yang terlalu sok menenangkan menurut Sehun.

"Kuharap juga begitu…" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Tidak baik kalau orang tua ikut campur dalam dunia percintaan anak mereka." Celetuk .

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar ucapan barusan. "Dunia percintaan?! Mereka masih anak-anak! Lagi pula mereka berdua itu laki-laki!" teriak Sehun.

"Tentu saja mereka masih muda. Tapi anehnya Tuan Oh tidak menyebutkan alasan bahwa mereka berdua laki-laki sebagai alasan utama. Hahaha…" tertawa sendiri karena kekonyolan Sehun.

"Benar, _hehehe!_" Luhan terkekeh geli karena lelucon yang buat.

dan Luhan tampak sangat akrab sekali. Keduanya bahkan tidak canggung saling bercanda dihadapan Sehun. Tapi Sehun ingat bahwa Luhan bilang, Luhan tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan . Walau hatinya masih cemas, Sehun berharap bahwa yang Luhan katakan itu masih berlaku sampai detik ini.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan bersama lagi. Sebenarnya Sehun merasa tidak suka karena diperjalanan, terus saja melontarkan lelucon-lelucon yang membuat Luhan tertawa terus-menerus. Sampai Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa jika ia melangkah dua kali tanpa melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya…

_**Grab!**_

"Awas!"

"_Whoaa!_"

_**Srett!**_

"Itu sangat berbahaya, Luhan!"

menarik tangan Luhan dan secara tak sengaja membuat Luhan mendarat kepelukannya. Ya, baru saja Luhan akan tersandung dahan pohon yang tergeletak dihadapan Luhan. Jelas Luhan tak memperhatikan betul langkahnya, lelucon membuatnya tidak konsentrasi berjalan.

"Terimakasih…"gumam Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama." Balas diselai senyumannya yang menawan.

Sehun yang terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi langsung mencelos. Jelas-jelas Sehun melihat bahwa si Kris sialan itu sengaja menarik Luhan begitu kuat supaya Luhan membentur pria tiang listrik itu dan, dan, daaannn, mereka berpelukann. Daaannn, _ah sudahlah~_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

"Ziyu?"

Yang dipanggil hanya terus berjalan tanpa menjawab. Wajahnya masih cemberut dan tampak masam. Sepertinya orang yang memanggilnya barusan memang membuatnya kesal sekali.

"Ziyu?"

Ziyu berbalik, wajahnya menengok kearah lain. Ia berjalan melawan arah Haowen kemudian bersembunyi dibalik Luhan.

"_Huh?!_ Ziyu bukan pacar Lulu! Tapi Ziyu adalah pengantinku!" teriak Haowen meluap-luap.

"Ziyu tidak pernah bilang mau jadi pengantin Haowen!" balas Ziyu. Bibirnya mencebik lucu.

Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung berhenti berjalan dan hanya terkekeh geli sesekali karena melihat tingkah kekanakan dari dua bocah yang umurnya masih dibawah 7 tahun itu.

"_Sh-show me_. Tunjukkan padaku kuncimu yang kemarin…" gumam Haowen tak berani menatap Ziyu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu dan gengsi. "_M-m_ungkin itu memang keren, _Just show it to me!_ Ziyu!" lanjutnya.

Ziyu menyembulkan dirinya dari balik tubuh Luhan. Mendengar penuturan Haowen barusan, ia berjalan mendekati Haowen lalu melepaskan kalung yang muat ia keluarkan dari lehernya tanpa harus melepas pengaitnya. Kedua tangan mungilnya memegangi kalung itu dan menjulurkannya pada Haowen.

"Keren kan? Itu bukti Ziyu! _Ziyu's proof!_"

Haowen menengok, ia mengerjapkan matanya sekejap. Bukti Ziyu. "_Proof?_ Bukti apa?" tanya Haowen yang tidak mengerti maksud Ziyu.

Awalnya ekspresi wajah Ziyu sudah sangat cerah dan semangat untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Haowen, tapi begitu sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti apa jawabannya malah tercengang dan seolah-olah berpikir keras.

"_Huh? Umm…_" Ziyu menyerah untuk berpikir, dia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan tersenyum padanya. "Lulu! _What's proof?_" tanya Ziyu.

"Untuk menunjukkan bahwa Ziyu adalah anggota keluarga yang paling penting!" jawab Luhan mantap. Sebenarnya untuk bagian _'paling penting'_ itu ia mengimbuhinya sendiri –_well, Ziyu terlalu berharga untuk Luhan sendiri._

"_Nah_, begitu katanya. Sekarang Haowen tau kan!"

"Lalu, apa Lulu juga punya itu?"

"Iya! Sama dengan punya Ziyu!" jawab Ziyu senang.

Haowen menggenggam erat kalung Ziyu dan merasakan tidak suka pada kenyataan bahwa milik Ziyu dan Luhan kembaran alias sama.

"Sama dengan punya Lulu…" lirih Haowen.

_**Fwooosssh!**_

"**Ah!** _Ziyu's PROOF!_" teriak Ziyu.

Se per sekian detik lalu Haowen melempar kuncinya jauh-jauh dengan sekuat tenaga. Sontak Ziyu berteriak sembari memandang kuncinya yang terlempar jauh ke bawah bukit.

"_Oh, damn!_" umpat Sehun. Reflek Sehun berlari kearah Ziyu sebelum putranya itu menuruni bukit dan terperosok kebawah sana hanya untuk mengambil kuncinya. "_Hey, _Ziyu!_ Stop!_" teriak Sehun.

"Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kuncinya bisa saja jatuh ke jurang. _Let's give up?_"

Ziyu menatap nanar ke bawah bukit yang menurun layaknya lembah, disana kuncinya bersemayam. Bocah kecil ini menoleh dan menatap marah pada Haowen –_si pelaku pembuangan kunci berharga Ziyu._

"_You meanie!_ Haowen jahat!"

_**Pu**__**uu**__**ssh!**_

Secara tidak sengaja, Ziyu mendorong Haowen hingga terjatuh dan terperosok kebawah bukit yang masih cukup landai. Haowen bahkan sempat berguling-guling beberapa kali karena tubuh kecilnya masih terus terperosok kebawah sana.

"Haowen!" teriak Sehun.

Bergegas Sehun menuruni bukit dan mencari sosok Haowen yang sepertinya sudah mulai berhenti berguling karena mulai menemukan dataran rata.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Haowen?" Sehun membawa Haowen kedalam pelukannya. Sekeres apapun hati bocah ini, bagaimana pun Haowen masih anak-anak dan wajar jika Haowen akan merasa tak nyaman sesaat lagi.

"_Huwwweeeee! Huweee!_" tangis Haowen pecah.

Dari atas sana, Ziyu hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan mata yang sudah mengalirkan air mata. Ziyu terduduk dan menatap sedih pada Haowen dibawah sana.

"Haowen, _m-maaf_…" lirih Ziyu. Wajahnya ditekuk sedih karena menyesal bukan main. Haowen yang melihatnya langsung berhenti menangis dan berusaha bangkit berdiri sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok!" Haowen berdiri sembari membersihkan pakainnya yang sedikit dipenuhi oleh debu dan tanah. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia mengangkat Haowen dan menggendongnya dipunggung.

Tak lama berjalan, tiba-tiba saja sesosok perempuan berjalan begitu cepat dan menyebut-nyebutkan nama anaknya. Itu adalah Nyonya Lee.

"Haowen! Apa Haowen baik-baik saja?" tanya Nyonya Lee khawatir.

"Haowen baik-baik saja, _M__om__!_"

Haowen menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, ada sosok yang sedang dicari-carinya. Dan Haowen sedikit menajamkan sorot matanya saat mendapati orang yang ia cari.

"Paman! Tolong turunkan aku!" pinta Haowen.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Sehun menurunkan Haowen dan membiarkan bocah itu berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Dia tampak berjalan kearah Ziyu.

"Ziyu…"

Haowen membuka tasnya dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Anak ini mencoba untuk menghirup nafas banyak kemudian menghempasnya sekuat tenaga.

"Ziyu, ini adalah benda yang paling berharga untu Haowen!"

Sebuah mobil-mobilan Haowen junjung tinggi-tinggi dan ia tatap sedih pada mainan kesayangannya itu. Kemudian Haowen menatap Ziyu lagi, tatapan yang sarat akan makna. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih saja mengeluarkan airmatanya.

_**Fwo**__**ooo**__**osssh!**_

Tiba-tiba saja Haowen melemparkan mobil-mobilannya dengan sekuat tenaga kearah yang sama persis dimana ia melemparkan kalung Ziyu.

"Sekarang kita sama…" lirih Haowen. "Maaf, Ziyu…" lanjutnya sedih.

Ziyu yang terkejut karena perbuatan Haowen, mulai kembali terisak dan ingin menangis. Hati bocah kecil ini mencelos ketika melihat temannya membuang sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk dirinya sendiri hanya karena Ziyu.

"Ziyu juga, maafkan Ziyu, Haowen! _Huwweeeeee!_" tangis Ziyu pecah lagi.

Haowen tertegun melihatnya, ia mengambil selembar sapu tangan dari dalam ranselnya. Lalu perlahan ia mendekati Ziyu dan mengusap wajah Ziyu yang dipenuhi air mata dengan sangat hati-hati.

"_Don't cry?_" gumam Haowen.

Melihat tingkah lucu dari Haowen dan Ziyu, para orang tua tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Khususnya untuk Sehun dan Luhan yang bersyukur akhirnya dua bocah itu tidak bertengkar lagi, malah mungkin akan jadi lebih baik.

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

"Memang bukan ide yang bagus untuk memberi kunci untuk Ziyu, ternyata ya?" ujar Sehun sembari memperhatikan Ziyu yang berjalan berdua dengan Haowen didepan.

"Kau serius? Bukankah itu barang penting. Kita semua ini keluarga bukan? Jadi untuk kunci, tidak masalah sepertinya." Jawab Luhan.

"_Eh?_" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat Ziyu mengeluarkan kalung kunci yang tidak berbandul rusa Bambi, melainkan sebuah sapu tangan yang diikat bagai pita.

"Bukankah itu sapu tangan milik Haowen kemarin?" gumamnya.

"Sepertinya Haowen memberikannya untuk Ziyu…" Luhan tersenyum-senyum sendiri, kemudian melirik Sehun yang mulai menampakkan wajah stress nya.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan kalau ternyata Haowen serius untuk menjadikan Ziyu sebagai pengantinnya? Laki-laki, kau tidak tau kan kapan dan bagaimana mereka akan menyerah?" goda Luhan, tampang Sehun semakin menggila.

"_No, no, no! _Aku tidak mau mendengar tentang itu!" teriak Sehun kacau, tangannya sudah meremas kepalanya sendiri bak orang gila. Luhan terkekeh geli melihat pasangannya tampak kacau gara-gara anaknya sendiri itu.

"_Morning_, !" sapa Ziyu pada gurunya.

"_Oh, Good morning_ Ziyu!"

"Selamat pagi…" kali ini Luhan yang menyapa dan langsung membalas sapaan Luhan dengan senyuman sok ramahnya yang membuat Sehun muak ingin muntah.

"Bolehkah aku bicara sebentar, Luhan?" menggoyangkan telapak tangannya dan memberi isyarat supaya Luhan mendekat. Dan dengan santainya Luhan mendekat, mendengarkan berbicara seolah membisikkan beberapa hal. Sontak hal itu membuat Sehun jengah, rasa cemburunya pada tidak pernah bisa hilang. Selalu saja Luhan bisa mau sedekat itu dengan , padahal ada dia dihadapannya.

"Sehun-_sshi_, apa yang kau pikirkan jika melihat kami berdua seperti ini?" tanya tiba-tiba.

_Aku tau dan sangat mengerti saat kau selalu saja bertingkah mencurigakan pada Luhan, tapi…_

"Aku percaya padanya. Jadi, bukan masalah dengan apa yang kau rasakan pada Luhan. Bagiku itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Yang terpenting adalah perasaannya untukku…" balas Sehun, ia tersenyum juga pada Luhan untuk detik berikutnya.

"Kupikir anda mempunyai masalah untuk diri anda sendiri, itu kenapa anda sangat mencemaskan Ziyu yang dekat dengan Haowen. Tapi, syukurlah kalau kenyataannya anda baik-baik saja. Juga sebenarnya Sehun-_sshi_, tipeku itu mengarah ke lebih seperti anda. Jadi jangan khawatir soal Luhan, _hahaha!_" gelak .

"_Huh?!_" teriak Sehun tidak percaya. Yang benar saja? Tipe adalah dirinya sendiri? _No, no, no._

"Setelah mendengar itu aku jadi khawatir, _huhuhu…_" gumam Luhan pura-pura sedih.

"_Hahaha_, dia hanya mendekati ke tipe idamanku. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Luhan." menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan, pura-pura menenangkan.

"Anda memiliki keluarga yang sangat sempurna, Sehun-_sshi_. Aku jadi iri…" lirih .

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan barusan. Lebih tepatnya ia diam karena merasakan ketenangan karena yang diucapkan oleh itu benar.

"_Daddy!_"

"_Daddy!_ Haowen bilang kalau kunci ini sangat keren!" teriak Ziyu yang tergopoh-gopoh berlari menuju sang ayah dengan sebuah kalung kunci dengan pita sapu tangan _baby blue_ ditangannya.

Luhan tersenyum, dan untuk detik berikutnya Ziyu sudah meloncat kedalam pelukan sang ayah. Maka makin lebih lebarlah senyuman Luhan.

Ya, mereka memanglah keluarga terbaik yang pernah ada. _Bahagianya__…_

**. . . .**

**Sehun Ziyu and Luhan**

**. . . .**

_To be Continued_

.

**A/N**

**Chapter 5 UP!**

**Sekedar pemberitahuan, chapter depan FF ini sudah saya putuskan untuk END.**

**Yang menunggu NC, tunggu chapter depan kelar. BTW, Proof itu artinya bukti atau tanda buat yang nggak ngerti artinya. Dan saya minta maaf sebelumnya karena terlalu banyak kata asing ataupun kesalahan dalam tulisan.**

**Terimakasih karena sudah baca dan review ya semuanya? LOVE YOU!**

**Wassalam,**


End file.
